Fallin'
by luckygirl2222
Summary: A collection of oneshot songfics. Mostly about Eric and Sookie. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Undo it

This is my first fan fic ever! Please let me know if I should continue. Reviews are welcome and appreciated!

* * *

Undo It (Carrie Underwood)

She sat at his right overlooking the crowd. It was one of the biggest nights Fangtasia had seen in months. Summers were always like that, or so Eric had told her. As Sookie scanned the crowd, she saw a face she had hoped she would never see again: Bill Compton. He was alone and looked miserable. As well he should, she thought. She looked over to see Eric watching her. Smiling her most mischievous smile, she got up and gave him a thorough kiss before going over to give Bill a piece of her mind. After all she had been waiting for this day for a very long time.

As she walked, Sookie heard the newest Carrie Underwood song come over the speakers in the club. "Very cute Eric," She thought with a devilish grin, "You are just adding more fuel to the fire." As she approached Bill, she saw his face light up.

_Should've known by the way you pass me by_

_There was something in your eyes_

_And it wasn't right_

_I should've walked but I never had the chance_

_Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

_Now I only have myself to blame_

_For falling for your stupid games_

_I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face_

"Hello Bill." Sookie said without any real feeling behind it.

"Hello my Sookie." He said, clearly assuming she still had any feelings left for him.

"I think we need to clear the air. I am going to talk, and you are going to be quiet until I am done saying my peace. Is this understood?"

All Bill could do was nod in agreement. This wasn't the Sookie he had known and loved such a short time ago.

_You stole my happy_

_You made me cry_

_You took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna un un un un undo it_

_You had my heart now I want it back_

_I started to see everything you lack_

_Boy you blew it_

_You put me through it_

_I wanna un un un un undo it_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

The song was giving Sookie more and more confidence. Although this confidence could be coming from the bond she shared with Eric, who was clearly influencing the way she felt as she stood there looking at the man she once loved.

"Number 1, I am not your anything. I am with Eric now, and although you may not like it, you blew it when you lied to me. Number 2, I know that you feel like I am betraying you by being with Eric, but it doesn't even compare to the betrayal that I felt when I found out all of the time we spent together was just a ruse so you could get in good favor with the Queen. Number 3, do not ever, ever underestimate me again. I am not the telepath that you want to cross."

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame_

_And I never say your name and I never will_

_And all your things well I threw them in the trash_

_And I'm not even sad_

_Now you only have yourself to blame_

_For playing all those stupid games_

_You're always gonna be the same_

_Oh no you'll never change_

With a satisfied smile on her face, she took his half drunk bottle of True Blood and threw it in his face. It was the least she could do after all that he had put her through this last year. After finding out about the Queen and Lorena, Sookie thought that he deserved a hefty dry cleaning bill for his trouble.

"_**Wow! Wonder what he did to displease the Master's woman."**_

"_**Not going to cross her anytime soon!"**_

"_**Wonder who told her she had the right to attack a vampire?"**_

Sookie had to throw up her shields to block out all of the thoughts of the humans in the club. She had to concentrate on the task at hand. She wasn't nearly done telling Bill what she thought of him, and she needed all of her mental strength to finish what she came over here to say.

_You stole my happy_

_You made me cry_

_You took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_I wanna un un un un undo it_

_You had my heart now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy you blew it_

_You put me through it_

_I wanna un un un un undo it_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

"Oh Bill, and one more thing. If you even think about interfering in any part of my relationship or future with Eric, I will make sure you meet a gruesome final death. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." He sputtered out, while wiping off his face with his cocktail napkin.

_You want my future you can't have it_

_Still trying to erase you from my past_

_I need you gone so fast_

_You stole my happy_

_You made me cry_

_You took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_I wanna un un un un undo it_

_You had my heart now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy you blew it_

_You put me through it_

_I wanna un un un un undo it_

Satisfied and full of joy, Sookie turned around and walked back to Eric.

"Lover, that was quite a show you just put on."

"Well, it was the least I could do for someone who uses people and breaks their hearts. Besides, I knew you wouldn't mind, since I could feel your amusement, and if I am not mistaken, pride and lust, through the bond."

_You stole my happy_

_you made me cry_

_You took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_Boy you blew it_

_You put me through it_

_I wanna un un un un undo it_

Eric didn't say anything, just took her hand and led her through the club, deliberately past Bill and out into the night, and toward a very interesting future for the both of them.


	2. I'm In

I'm In (Keith Urban)

Sookie sat in her bathtub after an extra long shift at Merlotte's. Arlene had decided to take a few days off to be with her children after the mess with Maryann, and Sookie was eager to pick up the shifts. She knew that the extra money would help in repairing the damage Maryann and her followers had done to her house. It was also taking her mind off of the way Bill betrayed her with Lorena and her feelings of things other than blind hatred of Eric. If she had to be truthful, she never really hated Eric, instead masking her attraction to him with insults and slaps to the face. She had seen Eric's softer side when they were in Dallas with Godric, and Sookie had to admit that it was a very alluring attribute that she didn't think Eric possessed.

_Love doesn't come with a contract_

_You give me this I give you that_

_It's scary business_

_Your heart and soul is on the line_

_Baby why else would I be standing round here so tongue-tied_

Sookie started to get out of the tub, when she suddenly felt Eric's presence nearby. _**"Stupid bond," **_she thought as she threw on the most unattractive pajamas she could find. _**"If I have to put up with his shenanigans tonight I am doing it in comfort and in something that he surely could find sexy. Let's see him find the ducky pajamas sexy. " **_There was a knock at the front door as she made her way downstairs. Opening the door, she found Eric standing there with a perplexed expression. "May I come in Sookie?" He asked in all seriousness. "Who are you and what have you done with the big, bad Viking Vampire I know and loathe?" she asked in a slightly sarcastic tone. "I would just like to talk, so please will you invite me in?"Eric asked, his tone all business. _**"Wonder what's gotten into him? Did he get a human calling him baby again?" **_Sookie thought slightly amused. "Would you please come in Eric?" Silently Eric followed her into the living room and sat down on her worn in old couch. "I need to talk to you about something Sookie. It has been bothering me since Dallas." He choked on the last word, and Sookie could tell that he was thinking about Godric. "What's wrong Eric?" she asked in a concerned tone.

_If I knew what I was doing I'd be doing it right now_

_I would be the best damn poet_

_silver words out of my mouth_

_Well my words might not be magic_

_But they cut straight to the truth_

_So if you need a lover and a friend_

_Baby I'm in ... I'm in_

"I…um…why is this so hard?" he muttered to himself as he sat there looking at Sookie in her rubber ducky pajamas. Usually a woman who wore pajamas like that didn't have a boyfriend or any man even remotely interested in them, but Eric found the child like nature in which Sookie wore them very alluring. The thought of what was under those ducks make Eric smile his crooked smile. "Are you going to tell me or what? Remember I can't read your mind Eric. You vampire. Me telepath with no vampire plug-in."

"Can't you feel it through the bond Sookie?" As if a tidal wave was hitting her, she suddenly felt everything that Eric was: lust, humor, admiration, love. Wait, love? "Eric?" Sookie looked at him confused.

_Baby come on in the water's fine_

_I'll be right here you take your time_

_Just let me hold you and we'll both take that leap of faith_

_It's like I told you there's no guarantees when you feel this way_

All Eric could do was look at her. Vampires weren't supposed to have feelings according to him. At least that was what he thought until he met Sookie. Now that she had effectively turned that theory upside down, he had to figure out how exactly to handle the situation. Eric wasn't one to lose control when it came to life changing events like this.

"I'm not sure what this is Sookie. Are you sure you aren't influencing the way I feel?" Eric smiled his cocky grin at her.

"Eric get real. You know it isn't me. I mean I didn't even have a dream about you until… Oh shit!" Sookie slapped her hand over her mouth. "Forget I said that!" The blush that was a faint pink on her cheeks before had now turned into a deep crimson and it covered her entire face and neck.

"That color suits you, _Lover_." Eric put the emphasis on the last words.

"Don't make me resend your invitation. Can't you ever be serious for one second? I mean everyone has feelings Eric, even big, brooding Viking vampires such as _you_!" To emphasize her point, Sookie poked him in his hard, muscular chest. _**"Not my best idea poking him. Now all I will be able to think about is that muscular chest under my finger all night. There goes any decent sleep I was going to get tonight. Stupid bond!"**_ she thought with an irriatation.

Eric caught her hand as she started to pull it away from his chest and kissed it. "If I said I hadn't felt this way about a human for over 1000 years, would that give you some clue as to how I feel about you?"

_If I knew what I was doing I'd be doing it right now_

_I would be the best damn poet_

_silver words out of my mouth_

_Well my words might not be magic_

_But they cut straight to the truth_

_So if you need a lover and a friend_

_Baby I'm in I'm in baby I'm in I'm in_

Sookie looked at him with a shocked expression. Without another word, she took his hand and led him upstairs. "Why don't you show me how you feel?"

_Baby come here next to me I'll show you how good it can be_

_I'll breathe each breath you breathe I can pour out everything I am_

_If I knew what I was doing I'd be doing it right now_

_I would be the best damn poet silver words out of my mouth_

_Well my words might not be magic_

_But they cut straight to the truth_

_Now if you need a lover and a friend_

_Now if you need a lover and a friend_

_Baby I'm in I'm in baby I'm in I'm in_

_Baby come here next to me I'll show you how good it can be_

_I'll breathe each breath you breathe I can pour out everything I am_

_Baby come here next to me I'll show you how good it can be_

_Baby come here next to me I'll show you how good it can be_

_Baby come here baby come here baby come here_

Without another word spoken between the two, Eric proceeded to spend the rest of the night showing her just how much she truly meant to him.

* * *

"I'm In" by Keith Urban is the song used for this chapter. Reviews are welcome and appreciated! Thanks for reading.


	3. The Only Exception

Hey all! I thank everyone who has favorited this story! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. The song is by Paramore. So without further ado...

* * *

The Only Exception (Paramore)

Eric never saw himself as a sappy kind of guy. Vampires didn't feel according to him. So it puzzled him as to why he was sitting in a human's house on a night when his club, Fangtasia, would be at its busiest. At that very moment, Sookie came into the living room and sat down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and the DVD case for some romantic comedy called "He's Just Not That Into You".

"I just love this movie! Gigi and Alex are so cute, not realizing until they have nearly lost each other that they belong together." Sookie said with a huge grin on her face. Eric could tell through the bond that she was enjoying the fact that he had grudgingly agreed to watch the movie with her. He had suggested going upstairs and having his kind of fun, but Sookie told him she wanted to do something that normal couples did.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

_and curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_as he tried to reassemble it._

So Eric sat during the movie, feeling Sookie's emotions through the bond as the movie progressed. Apparently she sympathized with this Gigi character. Eric could tell that Sookie thought that she and Gigi were a lot alike.

_And my momma swore_

_that she would never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

He heard Sookie breathing evenly, indicating she had fallen asleep in his arms. He glanced around for the remote, not wanting to wake her from such a peaceful sleep in his quest to turn the movie off. Seeing it laying on top of the TV, Eric realized he was going to have to sit through the rest of the movie and suffer. "The things I do for my bonded," he muttered under his breath.

_But Darling,_

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

Eric tried his best to ignore the movie and watch the beautiful woman in his arms sleep, but the longer he sat there the more interested he became in the movie. He was glad Pam wasn't here or he would never hear the end of it. He couldn't understand Sookie's fascination with this movie. To him it was like watching the humans at his club, most of the time they were boring and not worth his time. However, the characters of Alex and Gigi were very intriguing to him, since Sookie seemed so fascinated by their relationship.

_Maybe I know somewhere_

_deep in my soul_

_that love never lasts._

_And we've got to find other ways_

_to make it alone._

_Keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this_

_keeping a comfortable distance._

_And up until now I had sworn to myself_

_that I'm content with loneliness._

Eric knew the two characters were going to end up together about 5 minutes into the movie. Kind of like how he knew he and Sookie were going to be together. Eric thought back to the time when he was drawn to her, but she was with Bill. He remembered how he was there for her when Bill broke her heart by leaving and then cheating with Lorena. He took pride in the fact that he was the one who helped her put the pieces of her life back together.

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

"_**How much damn longer is this movie going to last? I don't know how much more of this lovey dovey shit I can take!" **_Eric thought.

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_

_but I can't let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning_

_when you wake up._

_Leave me with some kind of proof its not a dream._

After what seemed like an eternity, Eric knew it was getting close to the end. After all, this pathetic Alex had realized his obsession with the Gigi character and was going to stop at nothing in order to get her back. _**"Predictable."**_Eric thought. Eric just knew that they were going to live happily ever after. All these movies ended the same in his opinion. But, as he watched the couple on the screen, he realized just how much they were like himself and Sookie. Fighting the inevitable during the whole movie, only to end up in each other's arms in the end.

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

"You are my exception," said the Alex character. Eric lightly chuckled to himself. His exception had nothing on the girl lying in Eric's arms. She was Eric's exception; after all she was the one who proved that a 1000 year old Vampire could have feelings again after all this time.

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

As the movie ended, Eric knew that Sookie would be much more comfortable sleeping in her bed rather than the dilapidated old couch they currently were sitting on. Gently picking her up, he carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

_I'm on my way to believing_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

"_**My exception, my love, my all."**_Eric thought as he placed Sookie in her bed and covered her up. As he climbed out her window, he smiled as he heard her whisper in her sleep. "Eric, I love you."


	4. Diva

Diva (Beyonce)

Sookie and Tara sat in her living room talking about the events of the past few months. Life had been crazy to say the least and the best friends had decided that after the lunch shift at Merlotte's they were going to just go back to Sookie's place and have a girls night. Sookie knew that her "bodyguards" would be around, as they had been every night since she and Eric had formed the blood bond. Apparently he had enemies and she needed protection as his bonded. Sookie wasn't surprised by the fact that Eric had enemies, but what surprised her was the fact that the majority of the time, Eric was one of her guards. He would never admit it, but she always knew he was there due to the bond.

"Sook? Do you remember how when we were in high school how we used to relieve stress?" Tara asked, with a mischievous smile on her face.

"You mean the silly dancing around the house until we felt better? Gran always thought that was quite funny." Sookie said with an amused gaze toward Tara.

"Yes. Would you be opposed to doing that tonight? I need something to make me feel alive again and even if it is something so silly as dancing around this house like fools, then let's do it" Tara said with a sad gleam in her eyes. Sookie knew that she was really missing Eggs, and at this point, she would do anything to make her best friend smile again.

"Sure, you pick the song." Sookie said with a sympathetic smile toward Tara.

Getting up, Tara found her favorite cd and put it into the radio across the room. Getting up, Sookie watched as Tara began to dance to "Diva" by Beyonce. Smiling, Sookie decided to join her in dancing.

_I'm a a diva (hey)_

_I'm a I'm a a diva (hey)_

_I'm a I'm a a diva (hey)_

_I'm a I'm a a diva_

_I'm a I'm a a diva (hey)_

_I'm a I'm a a diva_

_I'm a I'm a a diva (hey)_

_I'm a I'm a…_

_Na na na diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a husla_

_Of a of a hustla_

_Na na na diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a husla_

_Of a of a hustla_

Sookie felt a sense of euphoria at being so free for once. She hoped that the same was happening for Tara. Looking at her friend, she saw a smile on her face. That was a rare thing for Tara these days, and that made Sookie's sense of euphoria even greater.

_Stop the track, let me state facts_

_I told you give me a minute, and I'll be right back_

_Fifty million round the world and they said that I couldn't get it_

_I done got so sick and filthy with benj's I can't spend_

_How you gone be talkin shit?_

_You act like I just got up in it_

_Been the number one diva in this game for a minute_

_I know you read the paper, the one that they call a queen_

_Every radio round the world know me_

_Cause that's where I be_

_I'm a I'm a a diva (hey)_

_I'm a I'm a a diva (hey)_

_I'm a I'm a a diva (hey)_

_I'm a I'm a a diva_

_I'm a I'm a a diva (hey)_

_I'm a I'm a a diva_

_I'm a I'm a a diva (hey)_

_I'm a I'm a…_

_Na na na diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a husla_

_Of a of a hustla_

_Na na na diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a husla_

_Of a of a hustla_

The longer they danced, the more laughter filled the house. Sookie thought that maybe all of the good karma that they were creating by dancing around like they were in school again was a great way to start anew. She knew from Tara's thoughts that she was having a good time and that she was feeling better than she had in weeks.

_When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up_

_Bet he better have a six pack, in the cooler_

_Getting money, divas getting money_

_If you aint getting money then you aint got nothing for me_

_Tell me somethin (tell me somthin)_

_Where yo boss at? (where yo boss at?)_

_Where my ladies up in there that like to talk back?_

_(that like to talk back)_

_I wanna see ya ( I wanna her her)_

_I'd like to meet cha (I wanna meet her)_

_What you said (not to me)_

_She aint no diva (she aint no diva)_

_Na na na diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a husla_

_Of a of a hustla_

_Na na na diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a husla_

_Of a of a hustla_

It didn't take long before Sookie and Tara were out of breath and collapsed on the couch. "That is the most fun I have had in a long time!" they both said at the same time. Giggling like a couple of 12 year olds, they sat together on the couch just enjoying having a girls night and listening to the music together.

_Since fifteen in my stilettos been strutin in this game_

_Whats yo age was the question they asked when I hit the stage_

_I'm a diva, best believe her_

_You see her, she getting paid_

_She aint callin him to greet her_

_Don't need him , her bed's made._

_This is a stick up stick up_

_I need them bags uh that money_

_A stick up stick up_

_You see them ask where that money_

_All my ladies get it up_

_I see you I do the same_

_Take it to another level, no passengers on my plane_

"So what is the deal with you and Eric?" Tara asked suddenly. "He is protecting me since Bill has decided that he wants to be his makers sex object again." Sookie said rolling her eyes. "No Sook, I mean whats the deal? You know have you jumped his sexy bones?" Gaping at her best friend, Sookie knew she had to choose her words carefully, as she never knew who was going to be within vampire hearing distance. "Well, no I haven't done that." Quickly grabbing a piece of paper, Sookie wrote in bold lettering "_**but you have no idea how very bad I want to!"**_ Snickering, Tara looked at her and said, "girl, you better jump on that before some fang banger does. That is one fine piece of vampire real estate that even I wouldn't mind testing out!"

_I'm a I'm a a diva (hey)_

_I'm a I'm a a diva (hey)_

_I'm a I'm a a diva (hey)_

_I'm a I'm a a diva_

_This is a stick up stick up_

_I need them bags uh that money_

_stick up stick up_

_You see them ask where that money_

_Na na na diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a husla_

_Of a of a hustla_

_Na na na diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a husla_

_Of a of a hustla_

_I'm a a diva_

_I'm a I'm a a diva _

_I'm a I'm a a diva (hey)_

Unbeknownst to either of the girls, who were having too much fun to care who was playing the role of bodyguard tonight, Eric stood in the shadows of the living room's window watching the entire event. "_**What an interesting way to spend the evening."**_ He thought, amused at the sight of Sookie dancing around with reckless abandon. Although he had resolved not to listen in on the girls, when he heard the conversation turn to him, he moved closer to the window. _**"How clever of Sookie to think that writing out how much she wants me when I can feel it through the bond."**_ Whispering toward the window, Eric said, with a smug grin, "Soon my Sookie, very very soon."


	5. Blue Jeans and a Rosary

Blue Jeans and a Rosary (Kid Rock)

Eric sat in his office going over Fangtasia's books. Well, it was some semblance of going over the books. Really he was thinking about Sookie. How his entire existence had changed when he met her. How she had stayed with Godric in the end of his makers life. How she had come to him for help when Bill disappeared and how she seemed drawn to him now that she knew the entire truth about the good for nothing Compton.

_All my life I've been searchin'_

_All my life I've been uncertain_

_I been abandoned and left alone_

_At fifteen I had to leave home_

_The black sheep, the bad seed_

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but think of her golden hair hitting her shoulders and her blue eyes looking into the place where his heart used to beat. He smiled as he thought of how she smelled like sunlight. He could only imagine how her skin tasted if she smelled that good. He always imagined that it was like honey or those pixie sticks that the teacup humans liked to eat.

Suddenly, Eric felt a change in the bond. She was coming to see him. Excellent news on an otherwise dull night for him. He only wished he could tell her how she made him feel. How she had awakened a different kind of beast within him that he had thought had been dormant for many centuries. How she had made him feel like a human again. He didn't know if he could say the l-word yet, but he was getting darn near close.

_At a roadside bar in Tennessee_

_I met an angel to rescue me_

_She rescued me_

_She wore blue jeans and a rosary_

_Believed in God and believed in me_

_All her friends think she's a little crazy_

_She wears a smile, heart on her sleeve_

_Don't give a damn what the world thinks of me_

_She tells me it's all good_

_She's happy with a bad seed_

_Happy to be misunderstood_

At some point Eric knew he was going to have to tell her how he really felt. She was the only one who could see beneath the cold, hard, big bad Viking vampire exterior. She could see that he was capable of love. She could see some kind of good in him, or so she had told him the night he had picked her up from the restaurant after Bill had abandoned her. To be exact, she had called him a "big faker" and Eric still smirked at the words. It still surprised him how much their relationship had changed in the time since then. Sure, they had their ups and downs, but he knew that there was no way he was ever going to give her up voluntarily.

_Two packs and a pint a day_

_To hide the shame_

_And wash away the pain_

_Aww the pain_

_Every road was a dead-end street_

_Runnin' from the law_

_And runnin' on empty_

_You couldn't shake the marks that were left on me_

He thought back to the time they spent together trying to find Bill. How she had gradually come to see that he was not the bastard she had thought him to be. Sure, he had locked up Lafayette and tortured him for a little while, but Sookie had eventually forgiven him, and that was all that mattered. When they found Bill with Lorena, it was all he could do not to rip off Compton's head for hurting Sookie in such a way. Watching the hurt and betrayal cross her face as she watched her supposed fiancé screwing the brains out of his maker only made Eric's rage that much more worse.

_At a roadside bar in Tennessee_

_I met an angel to rescue me_

_She rescued me_

_She wore blue jeans and a rosary_

_Believed in God and believed in me_

_All her friends think she's a little crazy_

_She wears a smile, heart on her sleeve_

_Don't give a damn what the world thinks of me_

_She tells me it's all good_

_She's happy with a bad seed_

_Happy to be misunderstood_

He smiled as he remembered the day they became married by vampire laws. She had felt rage at him for tricking her, but he just found her that much more irresistible. He didn't know who's look was funnier, hers or Victor's. He knew she would be mad, but what he didn't expect was her acceptance. Guess he had grown on her after all.

_She wore blue jeans and a rosary_

_Believed in God and believed in me_

_All her friends think she's a little crazy_

_She wears a smile, heart on her sleeve_

_Don't give a damn what the world thinks of me_

_She tells me it's all good_

_She's happy with a bad seed_

_Happy to be misunderstood_

At that moment, the object of his thoughts and desires lightly tapped on his door. "Enter." he said, trying to sounds very businesslike. He tried to hide his pleasure at seeing her tonight.

"Eric, we have to talk." Sookie said and entered the office.

_Misunderstood_

_Misunderstood_

He motioned for her to take the seat across from him. It was at that moment that he noticed the confusion on her face.

"Lover tell me what is wrong." He said trying to hide his concern.

"I …I have to tell you something."Sookie said.


	6. Need You Now

Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts! They certainly make my day when I recieve them! I am sorry I didn't update sooner, but I did not have any sort of writing time this weekend and yesterday I had to watch the new episode of True Blood, from which I lost all normal thought process. :) Here is the conclusion to the cliffhanger from the previous chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Reviews are welcome and always appreciated!

* * *

Need You Now (Lady Antebellum)

"I …I have to tell you something."Sookie said. "_**Well damn. How the hell am I supposed to concentrate when he looks that good? Damn you sexy son of a bitch Viking Vampire." **_Sookie thought as she looked at Eric. It was all his fault he was here. After all she was having a quiet movie night at her house when she had one of those blasted dreams again.

********************************************************************FLASHBACK*********************************************************************

Sookie sat on her couch watching her favorite movie, Pride and Prejudice. It always got her when Mr. Darcy walked across the field at the end of the movie and said, "_You must know... surely, you must know it was all for you. You are too generous to trifle with me. I believe you spoke with my aunt last night, and it has taught me to hope as I'd scarcely allowed myself before. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever. If, however, your feelings have changed, I will have to tell you: you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on." _It was always guaranteed to make Sookie melt on the spot into a pool of tears.

_She watched as he came across the field to her. Sookie felt like it she was in heaven watching Eric walk across the field just like Mr. Darcy. "Hello lover," he said, "I feel that we must talk. __You must know... surely, you must know it was all for you. You are too generous to trifle with me. I believe you spoke with my aunt last night, and it has taught me to hope as I'd scarcely allowed myself before. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever. If, however, your feelings have changed, I will have to tell you: you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on." She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she slowly lifted his hand and…_

Woke up! "Well fuck! Why do I keep having these dreams?" Sookie yelled in frustration. It wasn't like she hadn't seen that side of Eric before. Dallas. Godric. It all seemed like a lifetime ago rather than just a couple of months.

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

Reaching over, Sookie started to grab the phone to call him. Just to check up on him. After all she had to keep the promise she made to Godric to keep an eye on Eric. Punching into the number for Fangtasia, she thought about how good Eric had been to her. He had kept her safe from the Queen when she wanted to use Sookie's telepathy for her own advantage. He had helped he recover from Bill's betrayal. He had even come by to try and cheer her up when she caught that awful cold a few weeks ago and had to miss the Lady Antebellum concert in Shreveport.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

She wished she could get him out of her head. He was all she seemed to think about these days. How much she wanted to see him. How she ached to be near him. At times she wondered if she had always felt this way. She had always had a secret little crush on Eric. It was never her intention to act on anything. After all, Eric was Eric, and that was unreachable at his best of times.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

She got up off the couch and tried to find something to distract her from her thoughts of Eric. Going to the kitchen she thought she might make herself a snack of some kind. Opening the refrigerator, she saw a piece of leftover cake from Jason's birthday and decided she would eat it. As she reached for the delectable treat, her hand grazed a bottle of Tru Blood. It was the one she always kept on hand in case Eric showed up. She always had a secret hope that he would come by.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,_

_And I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

Looking at the clock, she saw that it was close to one o'clock. If she drove fast, she could make it to Fangtasia in time before it closed. "_If he won't come to me, I am going to him. To hell with pride, he has to know how crazy he makes me and how much I need him."_ she thought as she ran up the stairs and changed into the dress she had on the first time they met.

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

The closer to Shreveport she got, the more the butterflies gathered in her stomach. She didn't know how she was going to say it, but she knew that by the end of the night, Eric was going to get what he always wanted. Her. If it hurt her later on, it would be worth it rather than feel like she was alone all the time.

****************************************************************END FLASHBACK***********************************************************************

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now._

"_Oh to hell with it, I am just going to come out with it."_ "Eric, I need you. When I am not with you, I miss you. When I am around you, I want you. When you walk by me, I get butterflies. When I smell your cologne, I want to rip your clothes off. You make me crazy and I just need you with me." She saw his cocky grin come up on his face. "I knew you would eventually come around. Guess I did grow on you." With a wink, he picked her up and carried her to his car.

"This is going to be the best night of your life, lover."

Sookie smiled and looked up at him. "For both of us, darlin', both of us."


	7. Bad Girlfriend

Hey all! I decided to do this one after watching the minisode for the 1000th time last night. I hope you enjoy! If anyone has a song request, just send me a message or leave a review for me and I will see what I can do about getting that on here for you! Hope you all enjoy this chapther. :)

* * *

Bad Girlfriend (Theory of a Deadman)

Eric sat at the table watching one horrendous dancer after another. He couldn't figure out which one bothered him more: the guy in his underware who obviously thought he was a cowboy or the man in the gold short shorts, who was now exiting the stage in quite a huff. "NEXT!" Pam shouted as he shifted in his chair to see who was walking in. Much to his surprise, Sookie Stackhouse walked in.

"Leave us Pam."Eric said through clenched teeth, "I can handle this audition on my own."

"Oh no master, I rather think I would like to stay for this one." Pam answered defiantly.

"As your maker I command you to leave us alone in here." he said in his native language. _**"This show is for me alone."**_He thought with a smirk toward Sookie.

"Fine. I will just find out what she can do later then."Pam said before Eric shot her a look that told her she wouldn't be seeing anything from Sookie later. Pam hastily exited the main area of the club, leaving Eric and Sookie alone.

"What do you want to see?" Sookie asked coyly and smirked at Eric.

"Everything you got." He said before leaning back in the chair as she sashayed to the stereo to put on the music she had chosen. _**"Wonder what caused this change in her?"**_ he thought.

As the first sounds of Theory of a Deadman filled the room, Sookie motioned for Eric to come sit on the stage in his throne. He was only so happy to oblige, as he wanted to see the show up close and personal.

"No touching Mr. Northman, or this show will be over before it can begin good." She said.

_My Girlfriend's a dick magnet,_

_My Girlfriend's gotta have it._

_She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots,_

_Tip the man he'll ring the bell,_

_Get her drunk she'll scream like hell._

_Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town,_

_Grab her ass, actin' tough,_

_Mess with her, she'll fuck you up._

_No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned,_

_But she's comin' back to my place tonight!_

Sookie started to seductively dance around Eric, catching him off guard by touching the back of his neck as she danced around the chair. Before he knew it, she was in front of him and he was having a lot of trouble keeping himself from touching her.

_She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat,_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth._

_I like to strip her down,_

_She's naughty to the end._

_You know what she is, no doubt about it,_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

Before he knew what was happening, she was between his legs and was giving him a lap dance that he wouldn't soon forget. _**"Where did she learn to do this?"**_ he thought before deciding that he didn't care, he was just going to enjoy his show while it lasted.

_Red thong, party's on, love this song, sing along,_

_Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home._

_No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned,_

_But she's coming back to my place tonight._

_I say no one really knows just how far she's gonna go,_

_But I'm gonna find out later tonight._

Eric was in utter disbelief at the wonton show Sookie was putting on. He wondered where she learned to dance like this, and if she had ever done this for any of her other boyfriends. Probably not, or that pathetic Compton would never let her leave the house or his sight. Goodness knows he wasn't going to let her go after tonight. He was clearly enjoying himself way too much.

_She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat,_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth._

_I like to strip her down,_

_She's naughty to the end._

_You know what she is, no doubt about it,_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

She continued her little show, the whole time tormenting him with her seductive dancing. Eric had just about had enough when she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "I am assuming you know how to dirty dance, correct?" she said. He smirked at her, pulled her close to him and began to bump and grind to the rhythm of the music.

_Doesn't take her long to make things right._

_But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life?_

_(The time of her life)_

_My girlfriend's a dick magnet,_

_My girlfriend's gotta have it._

"Now Eric, I am going to have to ask you for no inappropriate touching until I say that you can, do you understand me?" He nodded, albeit disgruntledly at her. If she only knew how much she was physically killing him, she would stop and let him take her to his house. But he decided to play her little game and make her pay for it later.

_She's a gold digger now you figured out, it's over, pull the trigger._

_Futures finished, there it went, savings gone, the money spent._

_I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,_

_Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future ex-Miss Connolly!_

Looking down at her, he saw just how much fun she was having torturing him. As he started to break her rules and touch he face, she started to fade from his grasp.

_She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat,_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth._

_I like to strip her down,_

_She's naughty to the end._

_You know what she is, no doubt about it,_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

Eric sat up in his bed, realizing it had all been a dream. "Son of a bitch!" he screamed. He couldn't believe he was dreaming. He laid back down and tried to go to sleep, only to feel the bond flair to life. Smirking to himself, he let the darkness overtake him.

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend._

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend._

In Bon Temps, Sookie Stackhouse sat up in her bed, having just had another erotic dream about Eric. "Dammit this is going to be one hell of a long night!" She screamed in frustration and lust.


	8. Sway

Sway (Michael Buble)

Sookie opened her front door at 5 minutes after sundown. She knew Eric would be there any minute to take her on their first official date as a couple. Granted, she had already been having sex with him for months, but this was different. She was nervous. Really nervous. She had no idea what Eric had planned, but she knew she was either going to really like it or really hate it. Looking up, Sookie saw Eric's car come flying into her driveway. As Eric got out of the car, Sookie had to remind herself to breathe. He looked incredible, wearing a gray Armani suit and red dress shirt underneath. It took all Sookie had in her not to rip that suit right off him right there on her front lawn.

"Are you ready lover?" Eric asked, stepping forward with a smirk on his face. _**"Oh, he knows exactly what that outfit is doing to me." **_Sookie thought, realizing that the bond had given Eric all the lustful feelings she was experiencing as he walked up to her. "You look so dressed up. I don't think I am quite dressed for the occasion, judging by you." She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice, smoothing her hands over the white dress she had worn the first time they had met at Fangtasia. "Well, lover, I think you look exquisite, and you will be the envy of every man in the room tonight." He took her hand, gave it a kiss then gave her a reassuring smile. "Besides, if they dare say anything, I can always glamour them." He said with a mischievous grin on his face, opening the passenger door of his Corvette.

The ride to the restaurant was very uneventful, except for Eric's crazy driving. Sookie hated how fast Eric drove, but chose to keep her mouth shut on that particular topic. She wanted tonight to be perfect. She noticed a dance floor and smiled. She loved dancing. It had always been one of her most favorite activities. They completed their meal, with Sookie refusing dessert, saying it would "go straight to my hips" and Eric smirked. "Let's dance Miss Stackhouse." He motioned to the band, and they started playing "Sway" by Michael Buble, one of Sookie's favorite songs.

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

They were the only couple on the floor, and everyone in the restaurant had turned to stare at them. Blushing with embarrassment, Sookie nudged Eric slightly. "Everyone is staring at us Eric." He smiled and said "They are staring at you, Beautiful."

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

He started to twirl her around the floor, and Sookie found herself giggling. He suddenly dipped her and she snickered loudly. "Something amusing, lover?" Eric asked, confused. "No, I just didn't know that you were this good of a dancer!" Sookie said between giggles. She smiled up at him and he decided that a spin was in order for her giggling.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have that magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

"eep!" Sookie let out a small squeak at his spin. She noticed that the other couples in the restaurant were watching them and had smiles on their faces. _**"We must be giving them a very good show. Maybe I should kick this up a notch!"**_

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

Sookie placed her hand on Eric's chest and backed him up. She was taking charge for a little while. She danced around his back as he watched her, mesmerized. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. She pulled away, in a little game of give and receive.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have that magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

Eric took charge again in a matter of seconds. He dipped her again, but this time it was a dip where her whole body rotated from one side of his to the other. They looked like a pair of pros on the floor, and the other patrons seemed to take notice.

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

As they continued to dance, Sookie looked at Eric "Where did you learn to dance like that?" She was genuinely shocked by him, only this time in a very pleasant manner. "Well, believe it or not, I like to learn new things. After 1000 years, you have to find something to entertain yourself." She smiled at the little knowledge of himself that he had just shared. It was rare that Eric opened up and showed the other side of himself.

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

The song was starting to end, so Eric started dancing them toward their table. He twirled her again, only this time with a few more spins than she had become used to. He decided to torture her just a little bit for her little stunt on the dance floor.

_When marimba start _to_ play_

_Hold me close, make me sway_

_Like a ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

When the song finished, Sookie and Eric started to go back to their table. Before they could move, the entire restaurant began clapping.

"You sure know how to do a first date, Mr. Northman!" Sookie said and winked at him.

With a smirk on his face and a naughty gleam in his eye, Eric said, "Just wait until date number two, lover."


	9. Animals

Hey all! Thanks for all the story alerts! Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Animals (Nickleback)

Sookie would probably never look at the backseat of her old yellow car again. Not after tonight. She had just gotten off of the night shift at Merlotte's and she was tired and slightly irritated. Irritated because the customers thoughts were of the usual semi crude variety and mostly because she missed Eric. Damn Viking vampire had gotten to her again. She had dreamed of him every night since the night she sucked the bullets out of his chest. Every time she saw him, she nearly lost her composure at the sight of his cocky grin and those oh so skin tight jeans he invariably wore.

So, it was quite a surprise when she walked out to her car and saw his lanky frame leaning up against the door.

"I'm not in the mood Eric." She said glaring at him. "_I want to jump him so bad."_ She thought to herself at the sight of Eric in his black skintight wife beater, leather jacket, and tight black jeans. Damn him and his sexiness. Smiling his cocky grin, he said "Could have fooled me Sookie. Our bond is telling me something entirely different."

"Just lay off it Eric. All I want to do is go home and take a nice long bath, alone mind you, and go to sleep. What do you want?"

"Well, Lover, I have news on Bill." He said the last part with a slight look of disgust on his face. Sookie really didn't care what Bill did anymore, but she had asked him to look into Bill's disappearance on Jessica's behalf.

"Well, what is it?" she asked only half interested. "He is with Lorena." Eric stated matter of factly. "Ok, I will be sure to let Jessica know." Sookie said, devoid of any emotion. "Is there anything else?" she asked when Eric made no move to let her get into her car.

"Actually, Lover, there is." Pulling her toward him, he leaned in and kissed her until she was breathless. Lord love a duck, could this man kiss. He tasted like honey and something salty that Sookie could place, and quite frankly didn't want to. His taste was intoxicating, and it was making her wish she didn't have to pull away from him. She wanted more, but not out in the open like this. However, she couldn't bring herself to pull away from his delicious lips. She only stopped when she absolutely couldn't breathe anymore. Looking up at him, she said "I want you so bad, but not outside like this." Noticing growing hunger in Eric's eyes, she motioned to her car. "Get in." she commanded. Eric smiled smugly, "_didn't have to tell him twice_," he thought.

_I, I'm driving black on black_

_Just got my license back_

_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_

_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_

_Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out_

_I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run_

_Your mom don't know that you were missing_

_She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing_

_Screamin'_

Climbing into the back seat, Sookie wondered how all of Eric's 6'5 inch frame was going to fit in. _"This may not have been my most brilliant idea."_ She thought. She was about to suggest they just ride to her house, when Eric climbed into the back seat and positioned himself on top of her.

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

'_Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

His hands were on her in an instant. It was like they were burning the pattern into his palm, so he could remember her touch long after tonight was over. Give him something to dream about when he went dead for the day. Sookie pulled his face toward hers with great intensity. She wanted him to kiss her so she could memorize the feel of his lips on hers. It was incredible, all of the sensations he was creating in her. She yelped and he grinned against her mouth, fangs extended. Before she knew what was happening her shirt was being pulled over her head, soon to be joined by his own wife beater. Eric's eyes burned a searing look into her eyes as he leaned down and gave her a fiery kiss.

_You're beside me on the seat_

_Got your hand between my knees_

_And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze_

_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_

_But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_

_By now, no doubt that we were heading south_

_I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth_

'_Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch_

_It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_

_I'm screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

'_Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Look at the trouble we're in_

Sookie was reaching to pull Eric closer when he became very still. Looking down at her, he motioned for her to be very quiet. He handed her his wife beater and looked at her signaling that she had to remain calm and let him handle what was going on. Suddenly, Sookie heard a noise outside her car.

_We were parked out by the tracks_

_We're sitting in the back_

_And we just started getting busy_

_When she whispered "what was that?"_

_The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are_

_And that was when she started screamin'_

"_That's my dad outside the car!"_

_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition_

_Must have wound up on the floor while_

_we were switching our positions_

_I guess they knew that she was missing_

_As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing_

_Screamin'_

"Oh sweet goodness, Sook! Really, in the backseat of your car!" Her brother said trying to hide his face. "Santa, Confusion, Lion from Narnia, anyone, please erase this image of my sister from my brain!" He yelped in horror. Seeing his sister half naked with the scary Sherriff dude Eric was not how Jason expected to find her when he spotted her car on his drive back home. Now he wished he hadn't stopped. Damn his jiminy cricket, telling him to make sure she hadn't gotten kidnapped, hurt, or had something awful happen to her in some way.

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

'_Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

_So come on baby, get in_

_We're just a couple of animals_

_Get in, just get in_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

_Get in, just get in_

Sookie looked at Eric with a sly smile. All Eric could do was laugh at the situation. He had never gotten caught making out by someone like Jason before, and the look on Sookie's brother's face was priceless. By the time Jason sped off, all that could be heard from Sookie's car were the sounds of laughter coming from the telepath and her Viking.


	10. Picture

Picture (Kid Rock featuring Sheryl Crow)

Eric sat in his office alone. It was a common occurrence now that he was alone. He didn't find any joy in being with Yvette anymore. She didn't please him the way she did at first. Kind of like a teacup human on Christmas, playing with their new toys. They hold their interest for a little while, until something better came along. For him, something better came in the form of a spunky telepath named Sookie.

It had been a month since he saw her. He had her under constant protection, but it wasn't the same for him as being with her to make sure she was ok. He couldn't go protect her like he should. He had to keep his distance from her. She made him feel strange, almost human and he was not accustomed to those feelings anymore. He also hated that she still wore the engagement ring Compton gave her. It bothered him that she wore the idiots ring. "_It should be my ring she wears."_ The thought surprised him, but he didn't feel negative about it. If it were up to him she would be at his side forever.

_Living my life in a slow hell_

_Different girl every night at the hotel_

_I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days_

_Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey_

_Wish I had a good girl to miss me_

_Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways_

Reaching into his desk drawer, he pulled out a picture of Sookie that no one knew he had. He had taken it from her house when he had first started protecting her. She was smiling in the picture, wearing her work uniform and her hair in a pony tail. He placed the picture back in his drawer.

_I put your picture away_

_Sat down and cried today_

_I can't look at you_

_While I'm lying next to her_

_I put your picture away_

_Sat down and cried today_

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her_

_oooooooooooo_

A knock came at the door. Jumping, Eric thought for a fleeting second that it could be her. He knew better though, and curtly said "Enter." Walking in, Pam looked at Eric with disgust. "Would you just go see her already? I am quite sick of your sulking Master!" Giving Pam a stern look, Eric got up from his seat. "Pamela, I will not tolerate you talking to me like that." Rolling her eyes, Pam walked back out of his office after retrieving the accounting ledger from his desk.

_I called you last night in the hotel_

_Everyone knows but they won't tell_

_But their half-hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right_

_I've been waitin on you for a long time_

_Fueling up on heartaches and cheap wine_

_I ain't heard from you in three damn nights_

Sookie lay on her couch trying to read the romance novel she had checked out from the library earlier in the day. Trying being the operative word. Her thoughts kept wandering to Eric. She missed him, but she would never admit it out loud. It had only been a month since she last saw him, but it felt like an eternity. She picked up her bookmark, which happened to be a picture of Eric she had cut out of the paper when the Shreveport newspaper had done a piece on Fangtasia a week back. He had a smile on his face, but for some reason, Sookie didn't fell like it was genuine. To her, it looked like something was missing. She had a passing thought that it was her that was missing by his side.

_I put your picture away_

_I wonder where you've been_

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him_

_Oooooooooo_

She looked over at the picture of her and Bill on the coffee table. Picking it up, Sookie carried it over to the old junk drawer in the desk her Gran kept in the family room. The picture was now just a piece of junk, seeing as how Bill told her not to look for him. She stuffed it in the drawer, along with the box that contained the engagement ring Bill had given her, and looked out the window at the full moon over head. It reminded her of the night she and Eric talked on her front porch after her first encounter with the weres. He was almost human, and he actually felt like he could talk to her. It made her sad to think of the memory.

_I put your picture away_

_I wonder where you've been_

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him_

_oooooooooo_

Sookie walked back over to her book and picked up the picture of Eric. She placed marked her page with the photo and closed the book.

_I saw you yesterday with an old friend_

Thinking that maybe Pam was right, Eric left his office, went outside and took to the skies. It couldn't hurt to fly by her house.

_It was the same old same how have you been_

_Since you've been gone my world's been dark and grey_

Sookie turned on her radio and walked outside to sit in the warm late summer air. She had always hoped that when she went out and sat on nights like this, she would see Eric driving, running, heck even flying by to see her.

_You reminded me of brighter days_

The closer he got to her house the more anxious he became. "_What if she had found someone else? What if she didn't feel as consumed by him as he did by her?" _His mind was racing and he hoped against hope that she was alone.

_I hoped you were coming home to stay_

_I was headed to church_

Sookie sat down on her swing. She looked up at the stars and suddenly saw something flying very fast in the air. _"It can't be, can it?"_

_I was off to drink you away_

"_Are my eyes playing tricks on me?"_ Eric thought as he got closer to Sookie's house. Surely she wasn't outside, hoping he would stop by. He wondered if she sat out there every night, hoping he would show up.

_I thought about you for a long time_

_Can't seem to get you off my mind_

_I can't understand why we're living life this way_

The object got closer to her house, and Sookie saw that it was indeed Eric. Her heart swelled at the sight of him. Goodness he looked good flying like that. She stood up as he landed at the edge of her property. Stepping off the porch, she broke into a dead sprint to get to him.

_I found your picture today_

_I swear I'll change my ways_

_I just called to say I want you to come back home_

_ooooooooo_

_I found your picture today_

_I swear I'll change my ways_

_I just called to say I want you_

_To come back home_

_I just called to say I love you_

_Come back home_

Crashing into his strong frame, Sookie hugged him tight. "I've missed you so much."

"As I have you, Lover. As I have you." Leaning down, Eric gave Sookie the best kiss she had ever received.


	11. Once in a Lifetime

Thanks for all the story adds and author alerts! They inspire me, so please keep them coming! To everyone who has left me reviews, Thank you! :) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It is lemony and sappy. :P

* * *

Once in a Lifetime (Keith Urban)

It had been 2 days since Sookie had seen Eric. If she had known telling him that she loved him was going to cause him to freak out like that, she would have just kept it to herself. It wasn't as if he didn't know, due to their stupid bond. She couldn't take this whole not seeing him thing anymore, so Sookie was getting ready to take matters into her own hands. She knew he had feelings for her, he just wouldn't admit it.

She decided to drive to Shreveport after her shift at Merlotte's was over for the night. She got off early tonight, so she had enough time to change clothes and drive to Fangtasia. Sookie knew Eric couldn't run from there. It was after all, his workplace and she knew he would be trapped and forced to listen to her. She was getting the truth out of him, whether he liked it or not.

_Mmm, mmm_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_And feel it in your touch_

_I know that you're scared_

_But you've never been this loved, mmm hmm._

She parked her car and got out. She had worn a version of the dress she had on the first night she had met Eric, only this one was in his favorite color, red. She grinned to herself, knowing Eric wouldn't be able to resist her in this dress. She was getting the truth, come hell or high water, and this dress was just a device to get what she wanted.

_It a longshot, baby, I know it's true_

_But if anyone can make it_

_I'm bettin' on me and you, mmm hmm._

Walking to the front door of the club she grinned at Pam, who let her in with a slightly smug grin, a wink, and a sly remark of "Don't you look good enough to eat tonight Sookie." Sookie knew that if Pam liked how she looked, Eric wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of her. She would have him hook, line, and sinker.

_Just keep on movin' into me_

_I know you're gonna see_

_The best is yet to come._

Walking in, Sookie felt Eric's eyes on her. She sat a table halfway between the bar and his throne. She wouldn't be here long. Suddenly she felt him beside her. "Hello Eric, we need to talk, and unless you would like for everyone in this bar to hear it, I suggest we retire to your office." He said nothing, but extended his hand for her to take and led her to his office.

_And don't fear it now_

_We're goin' all the way_

_And that sun is shinin' on a brand new day_

_It's a long way down_

_And it's a leap of faith_

_But I'm never givin' up_

_'Cause I know we got a once in a lifetime love (mmm, hmm.)_

He shut the door and locked in behind him after she was in his office and on the chair across from his desk. Sookie was glad for the privacy, because as much as she wanted to declare to all the other vampires in the club that he was hers and she loved him more than anything, she doubted that would be too good for his authority as Sherriff of Area 5.

"Look Eric, I know I scared you the other day…"holding up his hand to stop her, he said, "I am not scared of anything, Lover." "Uh huh, well then since you aren't scared, you must be a commitment phobic. I tell you that I love you, and you run like a scared little boy. But I am not running. I am standing here telling you that I love you, faults and all, and I don't care what you say, you love me too. I can feel it in the bond."

_Everybody's lookin' for what we've found_

_Some wait their whole life_

_And it never comes around, uh huh._

Noting the startled expression on Eric's face, Sookie smiled. She had him now. She took his hand and led him to his chair. Sitting him down, she sat down on his lap and looked into his piercing blue eyes. "Are you going to deny what we both feel?" "Sookie, you know that I don't understand these emotions. I've told you once before, that love is a word I don't understand."

_So don't hold back now_

_Just let go of all you've ever known_

_You can put your hand in mine._

"You, Eric Northman, are a big faker. I am going to prove it to you. What is the last thing you think of when you go into your dead state each day and when you wake up each night?" "You, Lover," he said, "Always you. Since the first time we met." Smiling Sookie said, "Ok, so have you fed from any other woman since you first fed from me? Are you as committed to me as you say you are?" "I haven't drank from anyone other than you lover. No one else compares to your sweet taste. If I am forced, I drink that awful Tru Blood" She had him now, and it was only going to take one more question to get it out of him. "Eric, have you felt about anyone else the way you feel about me?" Knowing she had him, he growled. "You know that I have not. I still don't see how this proves any sort of human emotion like love." "Well Eric, you just said it. I make you feel. I'm your last thought in the morning and your first one at night. I'm your only food source, other than the synthetic blood you hate so much. And I make you feel like no one else before me, and I highly doubt anyone will make you feel like this ever again."

_And don't fear it now_

_We're goin' all the way_

_And that sun is shinin' on a brand new day_

_It's a long way down_

_And it's a leap of faith_

_But I'm never givin' up_

_'Cause I know we got a once in a lifetime love._

Feeling the conflict on his side of the bond, Sookie said "I am right here Eric. I know that you don't remember what love is, but that is what we have. I love you more than I have ever loved any other man, and I am not going to let you run from me, just because I told you how I feel. I am going to be right here by your side, riding this crazy ride with you. It will be hard, and we may fight, but I will always know that you love me, and you will always know that I love you to the ends of the earth."

_I close my eyes_

_And I see you standin' right there_

_Sayin', "I do"_

_And a-throwin' the rice in our hair_

_Well, the first one's born_

_And a brother comes along_

_And he's got your smile_

_I been lookin' back on the life we had_

_Still by your side._

Eric had his eyes closed at this point, and Sookie was worried for the first time since walking in the door. The confidence she had when she walked in was quickly becoming fear as she waited for his response. _**"I hope he doesn't reject me now." **_Feeling the rejection settle into the bond, Eric opened his eyes. "I'm not exactly sure how to love, Sookie, but for you, I am willing to go to the ends of the earth to figure it out." Feeling the sense of relief wash over he, she smiled, tears brimming at her eyes. "Say it Eric. Tell me how you feel."

_So don't fear it now_

_We're goin' all the way_

_And that sun is shinin' on a brand new day_

_It's a long way down_

_And it's a leap of faith_

_We're never givin' up_

_'Cause I know we got a once in a lifetime love._

_(Lifetime love)_

_(Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh.)_

_(Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh...)_

He looked her in the eyes, and with all the conviction in his body said, "If this is what love feels like, then I have felt this way since the first time our eyes met. You have me, all of me, including my heart. I love you." With that, Sookie gently kissed him, a smile of contentment and a sense of relief filling the bond that they shared.


	12. Life After You

Cliffhanger alert!

* * *

Life After You (Daughtry)

"_Damn woman."_Eric thought as he managed to get his Corvette off to the side of the road. Had he not been so focused on the infuriating telepath known as Sookie, he would have realized that the engine was having major problems and he wouldn't be pulling his beautiful car to the side of some deserted highway, and trying to figure out where in the hell Pam had stuck the number for roadside assistance. He knew he shouldn't have been so infuriated with her, but she brought out ever human emotion that he thought he buried a long time ago.

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down_

_Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road_

_I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home_

_To tell you I was wrong but you already know_

_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'_

_To see you so I've started runnin'_

************************************************FLASHBACK*************************************************

"Why can't you just admit it you big jerk?" Sookie yelled at him, "You had Alcide take me away from home today and you paid his father to come fix up my place knowing full good and well that I intended to pay for it myself!"

"Well, Sookie, I figured it was the least I could do for you. After all, you are my bonded and I can't necessarily have you living in the dilapidated conditions that MaryAnn had left you in. Besides, it was no trouble."Eric said with a wave of his hand.

Sensing the anger coming off the bond, Eric looked up in time to see Sookie launch herself at him and slap him across the face. Seething with his own anger, Eric yelled, _"You will do well to remember who you are slapping, Miss Stackhouse. I don't show everyone as much kindness as I have shown you tonight. It makes me seriously reconsider just exactly how much I care for you."_ Without another word, he turned and left her house, determined to never return.

********************************************END FLASHBACK************************************************

That was how he ended up 10 miles from Bon Temps, stuck on the side of the road, going over the events of the night. He didn't mean what he had said as he left. She meant everything to him, he just didn't know how to show it. He knew he had to go back and apologize. If there was one thing that Eric knew for sure, it was that he couldn't leave things the way they were, especially since he could feel her pain through the bond.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

Sensing a storm moving in, Eric decided it best if he just ran back to her house. He didn't want to get struck by lightning and not be able to get back and apologize for being an ass. It was his Viking nature to be cold hearted. He knew that if he wanted to keep Sookie, he was going to have to allow her to melt the ice around his heart. She had already started that the night they met.

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked_

_Burns like an iron in the back of my mind_

_I must've been high to say you and I_

_Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time_

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?_

_You know I would die here without you_

Thinking back on everything that he had said during the fight, Eric realized how his words would have hurt her. She had been through enough with Compton to last a lifetime, and for him to make her feel unloved and unappreciated was not called for. As the thunder and lightning started to crash around him, Eric started to run back to Sookie's house. He had to get back and tell her how much he valued her and loved her as she was.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

As the rain started to trickle down, Eric ran faster than he ever had in his entire life. He had to get to her. He couldn't let her go another moment felling the way he had left her. The bond told him she was feeling useless and hurt by his words. He had done the one thing that he vowed he would never do. He had hurt Sookie. Now, he was going to spend the rest of his life making it up to her. If she ever forgave him, that is.

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one_

_After this time I spent alone_

_It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind_

_Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind_

_So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

As he ran, he formulated in his head what he was going to say. He figured he would start with "I'm an ass and I am sorry I said those things. I didn't mean them. Then he would go from there and tell her that she was the most amazing person he had ever met. He knew he wouldn't ever let her feel this way again."

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_Without you God knows what I'd do_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

Finally reaching her house, he saw her sitting on her front porch bundled up in a blanket as the rain started to pour. The look on her face said it all. She had been crying. A lot. Because of him.

"Sookie?" he said.


	13. Tennessee Line

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. They have inspired me! I have a few more chapters already to go after this one. I have gone back and added the singer to each song that I have used, as meyou744 requested. Hope that helps you all!

So here is the 2nd half of the cliffhanger. Hope you all like it! I absolutely love the song that I used for this chapter, and I hope I did it justice. Enjoy!

* * *

Tennessee Line (Daughtry)

Sookie sat on her front porch, bundled in the quilt that Gran had made for her when she was a little girl. It was the only comfort she seemed to have tonight as she sat on her front porch listening to the rain as it started to fall. She knew she shouldn't have made such a big deal about Eric wanting to help her out and fix up her house. It was done out of love, even if he couldn't admit that was how he felt about her. She was ok with that for now. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, reflecting on the events of the evening.

_I open my lungs to breathe in forgiveness and love_

_Haunting me now reminders of how I used to be_

_And on down the road my troubles are sure to follow_

_Looking out the window, the hell if know where I will go_

_So I'll just keep on driving_

She wished he would come back. One thing she knew for sure was that she didn't want to leave things the way they ended when she slapped him at the end of the fight. If he would just come back, she would apologize and show him that she would never mistreat him again. He meant too much to her for her to throw it away on him making stupid repairs to her stupid house. It wouldn't matter about the house if she never saw him again, because she knew that he was the one thing in this world that mattered to her.

_On my way to L.A. looking into the rear view as the roads fade away_

_I've sworn off my past, first to last bad call that I ever made_

_Tell me how to make right every wrong turn that I've learned?_

_So this can all end tonight_

_Tennessee line just changed my mind, well it's my heart I'll follow this time_

As she sat there on the porch, rain falling around her, Sookie remembered the lyrics to the song "Tennessee Line" by Daughtry. Particularly the line about pride being hard to swallow. She had always been a very independent person, so it was very hard for her to depend on Eric. It was something that she was going to have to work on, because in order to fully be with Eric, it meant being dependent on one another. It really wasn't such a bad thing to depend on him, he was always there for her when she needed him, and she loved him more than any man she had ever encountered.

_Who would've known that pride is so hard to swallow_

_As I rest on the shoulder of a road growing colder_

_With the trouble I own, should I just keep on driving?_

She was looking at her lap, thinking how she was going to win back his trust, when Eric came running up her drive at a speed she never thought any vampire could attain.

"Sookie?" She heard him ask, almost in a voice to low for even a well trained vampire ear to hear.

She couldn't open her mouth, however, because she didn't want him to see her cry. She didn't want him to know just how badly he had hurt her. She didn't want him to blame himself for her childish behavior. She knew it was silly to hide her tears because he could feel her sorrow through that pesky bond they shared. She glanced up to see him standing on the porch in front of her. She opened her mouth, only to close it again as the tears started to fall. _"He came back." _she thought, feeling instantly better at the sight of him_._

_On my way to L.A. looking into the rear view as the roads fade away_

_I've sworn off my past, first to last bad call that I ever made_

_Tell me how to make right every wrong turn that I've learned?_

_So this can all end tonight_

_Tennessee line just changed my mind, well it's my heart I'll follow this time_

Eric knelt down in front of her, taking her chin in his hand. "Sookie, I am sorry. I didn't mean a word of what I said. I say things in anger sometimes, and I don't realize how much they hurt you. You must know that I don't mean it when I say things like that. I would never intentionally hurt you. You mean too much to me. I…" He stopped short of saying the words she longed to hear. Her heart swelled with love for the man before her, knowing he cared just as deeply about her as she did for him.

Sookie smiled weakly at him. She noticed the rain glistening in his hair. "Oh Eric, you are soaked! Where is your car?"

"It broke down a few miles up the road. I ran back. I just couldn't leave things like…like that. I was a fool Sookie. I just hope you can forgive me." He said, keeping his head lowered. She had only seen him like this one other time, and she had vowed to never see him hurt in such a way again.

"Of course I forgive you. I should be the one begging for your forgiveness. I acted like a child. I've just been so independent for so long that it takes some getting used to that someone cares enough about me that they would want to see me comfortable in my own home and not having to worry about having to fix it up. I really do appreciate what you did. This is the best this house has looked since my Dad was alive. Thank you Eric." She said with a genuine smile.

_I know I must be doing something right_

_Head the other way, back to where I started out_

_Ask myself if I can turn it all around tonight_

_And stop living with doubt_

Scooting over on the swing, Sookie patted the seat next to her. Eric sat down next to her and gathered her in his arms. They watched as the storm raged on, comfortable in each other's arms.

"Sookie?"He said after a while of sitting in silence.

"Hum?"she said, quite content with their present situation.

"I never want to feel that way ever again. I want you to know that I vow to never hurt you like that ever again." Eric said.

_On my way to L.A. looking into the rear view as the roads fade away_

_I've sworn off my past, first to last bad call that I ever made_

_Tell me how to make right every wrong turn that I've learned?_

_So this can all end tonight_

_Tennessee line just changed my mind, well it's my heart I'll follow this time_

Sookie didn't say anything, preferring to kiss him gently on the lips to seal his vow to her. She knew that from now on, it was going to be very different for her and her Viking.

_I'm gonna turn it all around tonight at the Tennessee line_


	14. Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

Hi all! Thanks for the all the alerts and reviews. I really appreciate them! :) This story was sort of a brain child while I was at work and it had to be put down on paper. It makes me laugh every time I read it. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy (Big & Rich)

Sookie stood in her living room, admiring the job she had done cleaning her house from top to bottom. She knew her Gran would be proud of her for working so hard to take care of her house. Looking out the window for the first time all day, Sookie realized it was well after dark. Her stomach grumbled as she made her way to the kitchen and made herself something to eat. After finishing her dinner, Sookie made her way back into her living room and turned on the radio. It was on some country station, and before she knew it, Sookie was singing along with every song. Hearing the opening verses of Big & Rich's "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy", Sookie jumped up off the couch with a huge grin on her face. It was one of her guilty pleasure songs and she made sure she sang along and danced to it every time she heard it.

_Dum dita dum dita dum dita dum dita da da_

_Dum dita dum dita dum dita dum dita da da da da da_

_Well, I walk into the room, passing out hundred dollar bills_

_And kills and it thrills, like the horns on my Silverado grill_

_And I buy the bar a double-round of Crown, and everybody's_

_gettin' down_

_And this town ain't never gonna be the same_

She was a sight dancing in the living room. With no one around, she felt free enough to do her goofiest dance moves and sing at the top of her lungs. Whenever she heard the song, she instantly felt better. It was always guaranteed to put a smile on her face and a pep in her step. Deciding to have a little fun with the words of the song, she started singing the chorus in her own special way.

_Cause I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city_

_I make a lot of noise, cause the girls they are so pretty_

_Riding up and down Broadway on my ol' stud Leroy_

_And the girls say_

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy_

_Everybody says, save a horse, ride a cowboy_

"_Save a horse, ride a Viking!"_ Sookie sang as she shook her butt at the living room window. She was fairly certain that there was no one around. She was really having too much fun to care who saw her like this. _"Everybody says, save a horse, ride a Viking!"_ she sang along, giggling uncontrollably at the thoughts of Eric her version of the song conjured up. She could just imagine him in a cowboy hat, boots, and leather chaps. Of course her vision came sans shirt, and sporting his trademark cocky grin. The image in her head made her laugh even more, but also made her blood pressure rise in a very good way.

_Well, I don't give a dang about nothing_

_I'm singing and bling-blinging_

_While the girls are drinking long-necks down_

_And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy or my Chevrolet_

_For your Escalade, or your freak parade_

_I'm the only John Wayne left in this town_

Sookie was having too much fun to really look out her window. If she had, she would have seen Eric watching her from the outside, a look of amusement on his face. "Ride a Viking huh?"Eric said, snickering. It amused him that she was dancing around in such a way, and very blatantly changing the words to the song she obviously enjoyed. Eric wondered what Sookie would look like, dressed up as a cowgirl, singing her little version of the song, but for his ears only.

_And I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city_

_I make a lot of noise, cause the girls they are so pretty_

_Riding up and down Broadway on my ol' stud Leroy_

_And the girls say_

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy_

_Everybody says, save a horse, ride a cowboy_

"_Save a horse, ride a Viking; Everybody says, save a horse ride a Viking!" _he heard her sing through the window. He knew she had to be singing very loudly, because out of the corner of his eye he saw Bill at the edge of her property, looking as though someone was torturing him with 1000 silver chains. Eric smiled at the sight, knowing Sookie was his for eternity now and how much that tortured Bill.

_Well I'm a thoroughbred, that's what she said, in the back of my truckbed_

_As I was getting buzzed on sud's, out on some back country road_

_We were flying high, fine as wine, having ourselvese a Big & Rich time_

_And I was going just about as far as she'd let me go_

_But her evaluation of my cowboy reputation, had me begging_

_for salvation all night long_

_So I took her out giggin' frogs, introduced her to my ol' bird dog_

_Sang her every Willie Nelson song I could think of_

_And we made love_

Turning back to watch Sookie, he decided to interrupt her little song and dance routine. _Tap tap tap_ He pecked on the window, knowing he was going to embarrass her at having watched her act with such wild abandon.

Sookie jumped at the sound of someone tapping on her window. She knew it was Eric from the bond, but she was hoping against hope that it was just Lafayette or Tara coming by for a visit. _"Don't be Eric, for the love of pete, don't be Eric."_ Turning slowly, she saw the handsome Vampire smiling at her through the window, an eyebrow cocked at her in amusement. Feeling the deep crimson stain her cheeks, Sookie hid her face. "Let me in please, Lover?" Eric asked, clearly even more amused by her embarrassment. Walking slowly to the front door, she opened it to find him leaning against the door jam. "Would you come in Eric?" she asked, not looking up into his face. She wondered how much he had seen and heard. Smirking as he walked past her, Eric didn't say a word. Instead, he went over to her couch and sat down.

_And I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city_

_I make a lot of noise cause the girls they are so pretty_

_Riding up and down Broadway on my ol' stud Leroy_

_And the girls say_

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy_

_Everybody says save a horse, ride a cowboy_

_What, what, save a horse, ride a cowboy_

_Everybody says, save a horse, ride a cowboy_

Sookie didn't know what to think. She was silently praying he hadn't heard her singing when he said, "Lover, I would very much like to explore this 'Save a horse, ride a Viking' thing you were just singing about. I would also very much like for you to continue that very interesting dancing you were doing."

All Sookie could do was hide her face and blush while a very bemused Eric watched on.


	15. Wanted

Happy 4th of July to everyone. Hope it is wonderful! As a present, a new chapter! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Wanted (Jessie James)

Eric sat on his throne, periodically pinching the bridge of his nose at the spectacle in front of him. If he could still get headaches, he would definitely have one now. He wasn't sure how she had done it, but Eric had let Pam talk him into having a karaoke night at Fangtasia. She had convinced him that watching the humans make a spectacle of themselves would be fun. He had gone against his better judgment and let her go ahead with the idea. Now he sat watching a pathetic human sing in shorts that were most definitely too short for him and a fringe jacket. Eric was suppressing his annoyance at the entire thing. He was grateful when the song ended and Pam got up to introduce the next act. _"The sooner this is over the better" _he thought.

"Next up we have a young lady I think you all are going to enjoy. Please welcome Miss Sookie Stackhouse." Pam said with a smug look at Eric. Too shocked to be bothered by Pam, he watched as Sookie approached the stage. She was wearing a form fitting halter top, tight jeans, and the sexiest pair of gladiator heels he had ever seen. He shifted in his chair to hide the growing problems he has encountering in his tight jeans. He watched as she turned to him and winked and began to sing.

_I wanna lie in my bed and do nothing_

_I don't care what anyone says_

_I got you on my mind, I'm thinking 'bout one thing_

_Gonna show you how I do it best_

As she sang, she made sure to keep eye contact with Eric. Sookie knew he was going to have a hard time resisting her when she got up on the stage and the smile she had on her face had more to do with the lustful discomfort she felt through the bond. She knew she was playing with fire coming here tonight, and she was willing to get burned to have a taste of her Viking.

_Put my lips on your mouth, keep you coming around_

_'Cause I like it_

_Put your hands on my hips, take me down, sink this ship_

_Boy I can't resist!_

As she sang, she decided to throw few hip shakes and body shimmies into the routine. When it got to the part about putting his hands on her hips, she sensually placed one hand on her hip and pointed her finger at Eric, in a silent siren call. The wildest look crossed his face but in a second it passed. She felt a wave of lust hit her, as she knew he was trying to influence the situation.

_I wanna wear my hair wild in a mess_

_Cut-off jeans, can you get with that?_

_Give you something like you've never had_

_'Cause I only wanna be wanted by you_

Seeing the stripper pole that the dancers used, Sookie decided it was time to take her silent seduction up a notch. Taking the microphone out of the stand, she walked over to the pole and started to dance around it, feeling Eric's eyes on her. She smiled, knowing she was giving him a show he was sure to enjoy.

_I wanna tease you till you're begging me_

_And you're on your knees and it's hard to breathe_

_And every other time's just a memory_

_'Cause I only wanna be wanted by you_

Eric watched Sookie sing and dance, enraptured. Her performance was only increasing the need he felt for her. It was also making him feel very human to have such an intense desire for her. He had never felt this way for another human, and he was curious as to what made her so different.

_Those other guys when they call I might answer_

_But you're the one I'm thinking 'bout_

_So baby don't disappoint, just move faster_

_And show me what you're feeling now_

Sookie looked at the audience to see her ex, Bill, watching her sing to Eric. She thought a little torture was in order for him, since he broke her heart. She sauntered over to where Eric sat on his throne and sat down in his lap. She was going to get double the pleasure out of this little performance now.

_Put your lips on my mouth, keep it coming around_

_'Cause I like it, yeah_

_Nothing's wrong, it's alright, you got permission from me tonight_

_So turn off the lights! Turn off the lights!_

Eric caught sight of Bill as Sookie sat down. He stroked her leg as she continued to sing, voice cracking just slightly at his touch. It was hilarious to see Bill watching her and when she sat down on Eric's lap he thought he saw Compton choke on his synthetic blood. He smirked at the sight of Bill trying to contain his rage. He could almost see Compton screeching "SOOKEHH" and that made him laugh lightly.

_I wanna wear my hair wild in a mess_

_Cut-off jeans, can you get with that?_

_Give you something like you've never had_

_'Cause I only wanna be wanted by you_

The look on Bill's face didn't escape Sookie either. It also didn't escape her that Eric was amused by the whole spectacle. She wiggled a little in his lap to let him know that he was her main focus. She ran her fingers through his hair and winked at him. She was having entirely too much fun torturing the two vampires, but in entirely different ways.

_I wanna tease you till you're begging me_

_And you're on your knees and it's hard to breathe_

_And every other time's just a memory_

_'Cause I only wanna be wanted by you_

Eric leaned into Sookie's ear and whispered "You are driving me crazy teasing me in such a way." She smiled at his admission, but kept singing. She would handle him when she was done. And she was going to have a lot of fun doing so.

_Now I'm going crazy, I'm tired of waiting_

_My lips are on fire, I just want you to know_

_I'm losing my patience for the time that you've wasted_

She decided that if he was going to influence he bond, then she was going to give him a taste of his own medicine. Looking into his eyes, she shot him feelings of lust and need, causing him to look at her shocked. She knew he couldn't believe that she wanted him or that she was able to influence their bond and it shocked her a little bit. It wasn't that long ago that she would have done anything to keep Eric and his advances far away from her but now she fully welcomed them.

_Put your lips on my mouth_

_Put your lips on my mouth_

_Put your lips on my_

_I wanna wear my hair wild in a mess_

_Cut-off jeans, can you get with that?_

_Give you something like you've never had_

_'Cause I only wanna be wanted by you_

She ran her finger over his lips in a silent promise of more to come and got off his lap to finish the song. She turned to him and made sure that he knew that the next few lines were for him. She wanted him and she was going to get his undivided attention when the song was done, and she intended to make it last for a very long time.

_I wanna tease you till you're begging me_

_And you're on your knees and it's hard to breathe_

_And every other time's just a memory_

_'Cause I only wanna be wanted by you_

Pointing at Eric, she sang "_'Cause I only wanna be wanted by you" _and winked.

She was officially killing him. It hadn't been enough that she figured out how to influence their bond, she had done so in a way that made him want her even more. Every time she sang that she only wanted to be wanted by him, he had to shift a little. Especially when she sat in his lap. If he had a beating heart, she would have caused him to have a heart attack the moment she sat down.

_I wanna wear my hair wild in a mess_

_Cut-off jeans, can you get with that?_

_Give you something like you've never had_

_'Cause I only wanna be wanted by you_

_I wanna tease you till you're begging me_

_And you're on your knees and it's hard to breathe_

_And every other time's just a memory_

_'Cause I only wanna be wanted by you_

As the song ended, the audience clapped and some even gave her a standing ovation. Eric stood, but did not clap. He made his way over to Sookie and pulled her out of her seat. "You, Miss Stackhouse, are coming with me. We need to have a talk." Eric said, trying to sound menacing.

Smiling, Sookie said "I don't intend to do a whole lot of talking Mr. Northman." With that, she led a genuinely shocked Viking to his office and gave him a whole different view of activities that could take place on his desk.


	16. Tangled Up

Tangled Up (Billy Currington)

Sookie woke up in a cold sweat. She had been having another dream about Eric. This time he was exactly what she had always wanted him to be with her: sweet, tender, loving. She was fairly certain that the Eric in her dreams was buried somewhere in that tough Viking exterior. She had seen signs of it while they were in Dallas with Godric, and when she went to him about the Weres that had take Bill. Knowing it was going to be hard to get back to sleep knowing how much she wanted Eric, she got up and went downstairs to make herself a glass of warm milk. It was a trick she had learned from Gran when she was little and had dreams that kept her up. Somehow, she was always able to go back to sleep when Gran made her warm milk.

She was standing in her kitchen when she saw him standing at the edge of her property. The product of all of her recent erotic dreams. Eric. He looked like heaven. He had on tight blue jeans, a black tank top, and that leather jacket Sookie loved so much. It made Eric look like the typical bad boy, but somewhere inside him, she knew that he was able to have feelings, despite his claims that he couldn't feel after being alive for over 1000 years. She smiled when he looked up at her and nodded. Taking her warm milk off the stove and pouring it into a glass, she realized that Eric might be hungry. Walking to her fridge, she found a Tru Blood, warmed it, and went out onto her front porch to take in a little of the late summer night air. She motioned for Eric to come join her by holding up the Tru Blood in her hand.

_touch me_

_tell me what you want me to do_

_i want_

_to take a little trip around you_

_you set me on fire_

_ohhhh you set me on fire_

He came over to where she sat on the swing on her porch. She looked like something was troubling her, and he hated to see her in such a state, even if he couldn't admit that she got to him. He ran his fingers through his hair as he approached her. She looked like heaven sitting on her porch and he knew that what he really wanted to do was touch her the way only one other man had. She smiled as she handed him the drink she had fixed him. "Thought you might be a little hungry. After all, flying in from Shreveport to protect me from the Weres and the Queen must take its toll on you."

He smiled and said, "Not half as much as you do, Lover. Might I say you look exceptionally decadent tonight. However did you remember that red is my favorite color?" She blushed a little and said, "Well, I just happen to remember that you loved it from when I wore that Fangtasia t-shirt when the maenad attacked me. I kept it in mind the next time I went shopping for clothes. It's not every day a Sherriff tells you that red suits you." She winked at him as she finished her sentence. He leaned into her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." "For what?""Thinking of me when you chose that gorgeous outfit."

_light me up inside of this room_

_i just wanna be close to you_

_i cant take it anymore_

_baby i want you so much_

_i wanna feel your breath on my skin_

_find that place we've never been_

_i wanna spend all night_

_tangled up_

_in your love_

Taking his hand, Sookie lead him to her front door and said, "Will you please come in Eric?" and pulled him through the door. She wasn't waiting for him to make any kinds of decisions. She was going to start something tonight that she hoped would last for quite a while afterwards.

_kiss me_

_kiss me till the sun comes up_

_slow, sweet_

_i can never get enough of your love_

_youre taking me higher_

_ohhh youre taking me higher_

She led him up to her room as she kissed him gently on the lips. Even if he thought he was going to take the lead tonight, she was going to maintain control. She was going to tease him with long, slow kisses to the point of driving him mad. It was his punishment for tricking her, even if it did push her true feelings to the surface.

_yeah light me up inside of this room_

_i just wanna be close to you_

_i cant take it anymore_

_baby i want you so much_

_i wanna feel your breath on my skin_

_find that place we've never been_

_i wanna spend all night_

_tangled up_

_in your love_

"Mr. Northman, this is going to be one of the best nights of your life. This much I can guarantee." She said with a smile of satisfaction. She could feel his frustration through the bond at the lack of progression they were making. She kissed him again, this time being a little more passionate than before. He tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away, eliciting a groan from him in the process.

_yeah_

_yeah light me up inside of this room_

_i just wanna be close to you_

_i cant take it anymore_

_baby i want you so much_

_i wanna feel your breath on my skin_

_find that place we've never been_

_i wanna spend all night_

_tangled up_

_in your love_

Sookie pushed the jacket off Eric's shoulders as she kissed him. Since all she had on was a cotton pajama shorts and tank top set, she figured one of them was slightly over dressed for the occasion. She continued her game of placing light kisses on his lips, before letting them trail down his neck to the top of his shoulder blade. Once she reached his shoulder blade, she bit him very lightly, causing something between a groan and a growl to escape his lips. She was torturing him slowly and she loved that she could affect him this way. Suddenly, she found herself on her back, and the object of her desires looking down at her. "Are you trying to drive me crazy lover?" he asked with a bemused look on his face. She didn't answer his question, just pulled his face down to hers and ran her tongue over his fangs, which had popped out during her little biting escapade.

_tangled up in your love_

_tangled up in your love_

_tangled up in your bed_

_tangled up in your sheets_

_tangled up in your head_

_tangled up in your love_

_tangled up in your love_

_yeahhhh_

The last lucid thought she had before the excitement of the night overtook her was, _"Damn, I was wrong about him not being able to be what I want. He is that and a whole lot more."_


	17. Far Away

Far Away (Nickelback)

Sookie lay in bed thinking about how much her life had changed in the past few months. It had taken her a while to get over everything that had happened to her recently: being attacked by the maenad, going to Dallas, nearly being raped, Bill going missing, the whole maenad episode in general, and sucking those bullets out of Eric's chest. The last one had taken her more time to come to terms with. She had always been attracted to Eric, but by just ingesting the small amount of his blood, she had become consumed by thoughts and dreams about him. He had always had a hold on her that she didn't want to admit, that she fought against. That was until she had his blood. From that moment on, it was like the world stopped when she saw him, even if she didn't want to admit it. She didn't see him often, probably because of Bill, but when she did, she had this strange, all consuming need to be with him. Now that she had been able to recover from the episode, she felt the need to be with Eric all the time. For his protection, comfort, and mainly to just be near him in person.

She hugged her pillow a little closer as she thought about her last encounter with the handsome Sherriff of Area 5. She hadn't seen him since the Were attacked the Viking in her home. She was terrified when the shot she had meant for the overgrown dog had struck Eric. She knew he would recover, but in the end, she wanted to be sure that he was ok. She had asked him that night if he would be able to feel her if she got into trouble, and he had said yes. She wondered if he was able to feel how much she needed him. As she rolled over, she saw something quickly fly by her window. Figuring it was a bird, she got up to go sit by her window and look at the full moon overhead. It was the kind of night she would have liked to spend in the arms of Eric.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

As she gazed up at the beautiful moon overhead, she didn't notice the object of her affection standing just in the tree line at the edge of her property. He had never seen anything quite as beautiful as the way Sookie looked in the moonlight. He shuddered at the human emotions she stirred in him. There was something about her that made him feel different. She wasn't some fangbanger that came to his club, looking for a good time with a willing vampire companion. She was different, and he couldn't place his finger on what it was about her that made him always want to be near her. She had no idea that every night he came to her house and watched her sleep. It gave him a sense of security to know that she was safe and sound in her bed each night. He longed to hold her every night, but he ultimately decided each time that if he showed his true feelings, it was a sign of weakness.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

She loved Eric, Sookie thought as she looked at the beautiful night sky. She wished she could tell him how she felt in person, but she knew there was a good chance that she could be rejected. "Vampires don't have feelings." He always told her that. But somehow, she knew that he was wrong. She saw the love he had for Godric while in Dallas, and she saw how losing his maker had been like losing a parent or sibling. It hurt her to see him in so much pain, but she couldn't go comfort him the way she wanted to because of Bill. Now, she just wanted to let him know that he consumed her and that she had always loved him. She had just been to afraid to admit it to herself. "I LOVE YOU ERIC NORTHMAN!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, not caring if she woke up half the town at her admission. It wasn't like anyone could hear her really. Her nearest neighbor was Bill, and she highly doubted he was home.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

He smiled, but not in the cocky way he usually did. This smile was one of personal triumph and if it was possibly after 1000 years, happiness. The sound of Sookie shouting her love for him at the top of her lungs pulled Eric away from his spot at the edge of the trees. He knew that he would go to the ends of the earth for her, as the line to that infectious song Pam loves so much said, "I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand." He would withstand all of hell just to see Sookie smile at him. He couldn't believe that his favorite telepath had just admitted something that he had never thought possible.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

He loved her too. He didn't want to admit it, but he did. He had thought that by keeping his distance from Sookie in her waking hours would stop the feelings he felt for her, but he knew that it didn't. It had just made them stronger each time he saw her. Quickly he moved from the edge of the trees toward her home. He wanted to tell her now how she made him feel. Maybe these foreign feelings he was having were a strength, not a weakness. Maybe he could harness how he felt for her and turn it into an amazing asset.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

He ran quickly. The closer he got to her house, the more the urge to shout it from the roof of her house that he loved her and that he wanted to be with her for eternity got greater and greater. She had bewitched him, he was sure of it, but at this point he didn't care. All that mattered was being with her and telling her every minute of every day that he loved her.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

'_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

'_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and_

_Never let me go_

He knocked on her door, until he saw the light flicker on and Sookie look out the window to see who was at her front door at such a late hour. As she opened the door, he pulled her free are towards him. "I love you too Sookie." He said with a smile.

All Sookie could do was hug her Viking, with a look of utter shock on her face.


	18. Ticks

So, I am admittedly easily amused. I wrote this before Sunday's episode and the cowboy reference. I had a good laugh over that one! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Ticks (Brad Paisley)

Pam was dead. Deader than a doornail for making him sit through country night at Fangtasia. She thought this would be a good way to appeal to a bigger audience in the Louisiana area. Somehow she had gotten him to go along with it. He had no clue how she talked him into these things. So here he sat on his throne, wearing a cowboy hat, cowboy boots, chaps, and a flannel shirt. He was going to kill Pam.

She was standing by the door, laughing at her Master in his get up and the scowl he wore. Pam was quite enjoying the sight of Eric in his cowboy outfit. The only thing that could make it better would be if Sookie showed up to make this night even more unbearable for him. Just as she was about to take out her cell phone and call her favorite telepath, Sookie stepped to the front of the line. "Hello Sookie! How is my favorite telepath tonight? Did you come to see Master suffer?" Pam said the last part with a hint of glee in her voice. Sookie smiled at Pam as she said, "I did in fact come to see if Eric would go along with this. Did you make him dress up?" Pam laughed and said with a hint of mischief, "Now why would _**I**_ do such a thing?" as she ushered Sookie into the club.

Sookie slid up to the bar and ordered a gin and tonic. She caught sight of Eric as her drink arrived. She nearly choked when she saw his outfit. He looked like he was in pain in the clothes he wore. It amused her to see him in such an outfit. It also made her lick her lips. She had had a dream the other night about him and chaps, and the vision before her was both funny and a turn on.

_Every time you take a sip_

_In this smoky atmosphere_

_You press that bottle to your lips_

_And I wish I was your beer_

_In the small there of your back_

_Your jeans are playing peekaboo_

_I'd like to see the other half of your butterfly tattoo._

Eric had felt her presence as she arrived at the club. He was not thrilled that she was going to have to see him in this outfit. He felt utterly foolish being in these clothes, and he knew she was just going to love making fun of him for his outfit. He really didn't need to add anger into his irritation at the moment. He watched her at the bar, a look of amusement on her face. He felt her excitement at seeing him through the bond, but he also felt her lust as he watched her sip her drink. He saw her smile at him, finish her drink, and go out on the dance floor to dance to some song that had come on about some blood sucking insect, which made him snicker.

_Hey that gives me an idea_

_Let's get out of this bar_

_Drive out into the country_

_And find a place to park._

Sookie decided to go dance to the song that was playing to keep from running up to Eric and doing a slutty cowgirl dance for him. She laughed at the thought of seeing Eric out here dancing. She highly doubted that he was able to two step and do-se-do to this music, but the mere thought of him even attempting such a feat was highly entertaining.

_'Cause I'd like to see you out in the moonlight_

_I'd like to kiss you way back in the sticks_

_I'd like to walk you through a field of wildflowers_

_And I'd like to check you for ticks._

Eric decided that this would be the perfect moment to try out some of the dance steps Pam had taught him for country night at his bar. He made his way to the floor, watching Sookie the entire time. He smirked as she caught sight of him, shocked crossing her face. He could tell through the bond that she had doubts about what he was about to do. She doubted his ability to dance to such music did she? Well, he was going to show her that this Viking had a few tricks up his sleeve.

_I know the perfect little path_

_Out in these woods I used to hunt_

_Don't worry babe I've got your back_

_And I've also got your front_

_Now, I'd hate to waste a night like this_

_I'll keep you safe you wait and see_

_The only thing allowed to crawl all over you when we get there is me._

She was shocked Eric was dancing to such music. It shocked her even more that he was good at it. She watched him two step, do-se-do, and generally do line dancing that would have put the dancers on 'Dancing with the Stars' to shame. She wondered where he had learned to dance like that. It dawned on her that Pam might have had a hand in that particular matter, but she decided to play along and give Eric a hard time about being such a good dancer.

_You know every guy in here tonight_

_Would like to take you home_

_But I've got way more class than them_

_Babe that ain't what I want._

Eric danced his way over to her on the floor. She still had a look of surprise on her face, but it was coupled with amusement at his dancing. "Hello Miss Stackhouse. Staying out of trouble tonight?" "Why of course I am Sherriff. Would you like to finish off this dance with me? You sure are one of the best dancers on the floor." She said with an amused grin on her face and a sultry wink. _"Two can play his mental mind games."_She thought as he took her hand and began dancing with her.

_'Cause I'd like to see you out in the moonlight_

_I'd like to kiss you way back in the sticks_

_I'd like to walk you through a field of wildflowers_

_And I'd like to check you for ticks._

"Where did you learn to dance like this Eric?" she whispered. "After 1000 years, Lover, I had to find something to learn. Dancing happens to be one of the things I enjoy." He said, hoping she wouldn't feel that he was lying through the bond. "Pam taught you just for tonight's theme, huh?" Sookie said with an all knowing smile. He couldn't bullshit her. She saw right through him. The bond helped, but she was still able to tell when he lied. "Damn," was all he could say before she busted out laughing. He was definitely going to kill Pam now. But he was going to have a little fun with his favorite fairy first.

_You never know where one might be_

_There's lots of place that are hard to reach_

_I gotcha._

_I'd like to see you out in the moonlight_

_I'd like to kiss you baby way back in the sticks_

_I'd like to walk you through a field of wildflowers_

_And I'd like to check you for ticks._

As the song ended, Eric leaned into her and whispered in her ear "I'd like to check you for ticks, Miss Stackhouse."

_I'd sure like to check you for ticks..._

He led her out of the bar, a smile on his face, and a look of utter shock on hers. The last thing they heard before Eric pulled off in his Corvette was the sound of Pam, howling with laughter.


	19. Want To

Want to (Sugarland)

_Knock knock knock_

Sookie looked at the clock on the wall and smiled. It was 5 minutes after sundown and Eric was already at her house. "Protection duty," he called it. She called it quality time with someone she was beginning to fall for. Not that she had the courage to admit that to him. He had a big enough ego as it was and telling him he was right about him growing on her would not help matters. Leaving her comfy position on the couch, she went to the door and smiled up at the handsome Viking. "Come in Eric." She said with a dramatic sweep of her hand. "What would you like to do tonight, lover?" he asked with a quizzical expression on his face. "It's a surprise." She said with a mischievous grin.

_I've packed a cooler and a change of clothes_

_Let's jump and see how far it goes_

_You got my heart and your daddy's boat_

_We got all night to make it float_

_We could sit on the shore, we could just be friends_

_Or we could jump in_

Grabbing a blanket, picnic basket, and Eric's hand, Sookie led them out of the house and across her front yard. She knew he was going to like her surprise, even though he claimed he hated them. She led him across the edge of Bill's property toward a large lake in the middle of the woods. "Not a whole lot of people come down here at this time of night. I like to come here to think sometimes. I hope you like it." She said with a questioning gaze in his direction. "I don't like it, I love it!" Eric thought as he took in the romantic nature of their surroundings. He had been hoping that Sookie would begin to see him as more that just some heartless, cruel being. He wanted her to see that he was loyal and trustworthy, 2 qualities he knew she valued more than anything else.

"So…Eric, I've been thinking." She said as she sat down on the now unfolded blanket and took out a Tru Blood for him and a thermos of sweet tea for herself. She looked up to see if she had his full attention and said "I think I would like to give us a try." She quickly looked away from him, afraid of what she would see in his face if she looked at him. She wasn't some fangbanger who hooked up with everything with 2 fangs and a thirst for blood. She was genuine and she wanted to be with him.

_Whole world could change in a minute_

_Just one kiss could stop its spinning_

_We could think it through_

_But I don't want to, if you don't want to_

_We could keep things just the same_

_Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose_

_But I don't want to, if you don't want to_

She felt 2 cold fingers under her chin, pulling her face up to look at him. She averted her eyes as she came to look upon his face. She couldn't stand it if there were rejection in his eyes. It would hurt worse than anything she had ever experienced, with the exception of losing Gran. He wasn't something she wanted to lose. She wanted to be with him more than anything in the world. "Sookie, look at me." Eric said, watching her try to hide her eyes from him. "I would like to give us a try more than I want anything in this world. I have been waiting for you to say this since we met. In the 1000 years I've been alive I don't think I have ever been this happy."

_I got your ring around my neck_

_And a couple of nights I don't regret_

_You got a dream of a degree_

_And a shirt that smells like me_

_Yeah we both got dreams, we could chase alone_

_Or we could make our own_

Sookie felt the tears spring to her eyes. She never expected to hear Eric say that. In all honesty, she had expected to be rejected or laughed at when she told him how she felt. It was a strange feeling to have the Viking being so open with her. She was used to his closed off nature and how he always tried to protect himself at all costs.

Holding out his arms, Eric wrapped Sookie in a tight hug and lay down on the blanket. She was in heaven, and she didn't want to ever leave this place. Eric smelled like heaven. She recognized his cologne from the shirt she had when she was attacked by the Maenad. Sometimes, she would put that shirt on, just so she could smell him and feel like he had his arms wrapped around her. Now, she realized that actually being here with him like this was so much more rewarding and amazing than the shirt she had kept with his scent.

_Whole world could change in a minute_

_Just one kiss could stop its spinning_

_We could think it through_

_But I don't want to, if you don't want to_

_We could keep things just the same_

_Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose_

_But I don't want to, if you don't want to_

Sookie never wanted to leave the comfort of his arms. She felt safe and secure, and that was rare for her these days. She knew this was where she was meant to be, even after all of her denials that he repulsed her. She still winced when she thought about the aftermath of the Maenad's attack and how she had told him she preferred cancer to him when he had said that he would grow on her. She was just trying to hide her true feelings, and she didn't want to have to explain to Bill why she couldn't ever tell Eric no when he asked her to use her telepathy for him at his business. She couldn't ever tell him no because Eric was magnificent and could convince anyone to do anything for him. She wondered how she could have ever been so blind to him and his pursuit of her.

_Never waste another day_

_Wonderin' what you threw away_

_Holdin me, holdin you_

_I don't want to, if you don't want to_

"Do you want to go to swimming darling?" Sookie asked, looking up at him while stroking his strong arm. "If you want to lover. I will do whatever you would like."Eric said smiling a genuine, lovely smile at her. "Take off that shirt Viking, were going to jump in." she said with a smile. Eric couldn't help but think that she meant more to her comment about jumping in had several different connotations to it.

Sensing his hesitation through the bond, Sookie looked at him with disappointment in her eyes and said, "We don't have to if you don't want to. I just figured it would be a change of pace after your 'protection duty'." She hid her face in embarrassment, not wanting him to see how silly she felt for suggesting something like that.

_We could keep things just the same_

_Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose_

_But I don't want to, if you don't want to, but I want to_

_And I want you_

Standing up, Eric pulled his shirt over his head, and as he extended his hand to her he said, "But I want to."


	20. Last Name

Hey all! Sorry I haven't posted in a little bit, but I was having a serious case of writers block! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Last Name (Carrie Underwood)

Sookie Stackhouse woke up with a busting headache and a fuzzy mouth. "What the hell did I do last night?"' she said slightly confused by her surroundings and the large, familiar arm of Eric wrapped around her bare torso. "Oh shit," she thought as small flashes started to come back to her.

Tara and Amelia had come over to her house after her shift had ended at Merlotte's. It was going to be a girls night for the three of them, since it was rare that they were all three off at the same time and the same day. She had told Eric that she would come to Fangtasia tonight to see him, and when she told her two best friends as much, they both said "Well we can combine your naughty time with our girls night! Just don't leave us hanging for too long!" Immediately they all busted into giggles, with Sookie being the only one to blush a very deep crimson. Running up her stairs to her bedroom, she flew into her bathroom, took a quick shower, and set to work on her hair and makeup. Once she knew she looked gorgeous, she found the brand new strapless red dress she had been dying to wear for Eric and paired it with her sexiest pair of red high heels. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she had a passing thought that the dress might not make it through the night once Eric saw her. It would be a shame, but she knew Eric would replace it.

_Last night, I got served, a little bit too much of that poison baby_

_Last night, I did things I'm not proud of, and I got a little crazy_

_Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor, and I let him call me "baby"_

They had arrived at Fangtasia an hour later to find Pam manning the door. "Hello my favorite little telepath! How are you tonight? I must say you look good enough to eat." She said with a mincing grin. Sookie smiled and greeted Pam with "Oh Pam!" and walked into the club. Eric was nowhere to be found, so Sookie and the girls made their way to the bar to start the night off right. Ordering a gin and tonic, Sookie spotted an empty booth on the other side of the bar and walked over to claim it for the little party. The waitress came by, and before Sookie could tell her to bring her another drink, Tara had looked at the girl and said, "keep these drinks coming all night!"

_And I don't even know his last name_

_My momma would be so ashamed_

_It started off "hey cutie, where you from?"_

_When it turned into "OH NO! What have I done?"_

_And I don't even know his last name_

The more Sookie thought about last night the more her head hurt. Things got a bit fuzzy from there, with her remembering bits and pieces such as giving Eric a very provocative lap dance while he sat on his throne, and him feeding from her after her 12th or 20th round, she couldn't remember which. The more she thought about it, the fuzzier the night became.

_We left, the club, about around 3 o'clock in the morning_

_His Pinto, is sitting there in the parking lot, when it should of been a warning_

_I had no clue, what I was getting into, so I blame it on the Cuervo_

_Oh where did my manners go_

Looking at the clock on the bedside table, Sookie saw it was after 5 in the afternoon. Oh goodness it must have been one heck of night for her to have slept this late. Fumbling around, she found her phone and quickly text both Amelia and Tara.

"Can someone please explain what the fuck happened last night?"

The first reply came from Tara and said, "Girl you were wasted and practically having an orgy with that hunk-o-Vampire of yours on the dance floor." "_Double shit" _Sookie thought as she pinched the bridge of her nose. _"I am so screwed." _

A second later, her phone lit up with a reply from Amelia. "Girl you were wasted and telling Eric 'Your love is my drug. Let's get married you big hunk a man.' Tara and I were dying! You have no idea how funny it was!" _"Triple Shit!" _Sookie thought. _"I just past screwed and went straight to royally screwed!"_Sookie thought as she rolled onto her back.

Her phone went off again. It was Amelia, with more to tell her about her antics last night. "Girl, apparently your alcohol soaked blood had an effect on Eric, because he looked 3 sheets to the wind. Who knew Vampires could get drunk like that! Did you two make it to Vegas ok?"

"What the hell? Vegas?" Sookie text back. "Damn damn damn!" she said out loud.

_And I don't even know his last name_

_My momma would be so ashamed_

_It started off "hey cutie, where you from?"_

_Then it turned into "OH NO! What have I done?"_

_And I don't even know his last name, oh here we go_

She was anxiously awaiting Amelia's reply when her phone buzzed again. This time it was Pam. "Did you and Drunky John make it to Vegas safe? I am getting worried about you two because I haven't heard from either of you since you left! Don't make me come find you two!"

Quickly Sookie text back "We are fine. Please watch the club tonight, because Eric and I obviously aren't making it back to Shreveport today."

_Today I woke up thinking 'bout Elvis somewhere in Vegas I'm not sure_

_How I got here, or how this ring on my left hand just appeared_

_Outta nowhere, I gotta go, take the chips, and the Pinto, and hit the road_

_They say what happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear,_

_but there's just one little problem_

Sighing, Sookie ran her fingers through her hair. Something caught in her hair as she did so, and as she pulled her hand back, a feeling of terror came over her. On her left hand ring finger was a huge diamond engagement ring, with a band of diamonds in front of it. "Oh holy crap. We couldn't have. We didn't. I am so screwed!"

_I don't even know my last name_

_My momma would be so ashamed_

_It started off "hey cutie, where you from?"_

_Then it turned into "OH NO! What have I done?"_

_And I don't even know my last name_

Sookie reached for the hand that was covering her torso, and quickly brought it up to her face. Sure enough, Eric had a platinum band on his left hand ring finger. "Damn it all to hell! Well I just passed royally screwed and went straight into totally, completely, and irrevocably screwed!" Sookie covered her eyes with her hand and willed herself to wake up. Surely this was a dream. She knew that it was not possible that she was married to the hot Vampire in the bed beside her. She had been fantasizing about marrying Eric since she had met him and even more so after they formed their bond, and even though she was apprehensivee about his reaction, she felt amazing. Sookie did a slight happy dance on the bed, until she felt Eric start to move.

_What have I done, what have I done, what have I done_

_Oh what have I done, I don't even know my last name_

_And it turned into "OH NO! What have I done?"_

_And I don't even know my last name_

She felt Eric start to come to life through the bond. "Uggg…what the hell happened? Where the hell am I?" Eric groaned the first sentence and slightly growled the second one.

"Good evening, Eric." Sookie said in a singsong voice.

"Lover, what happened? Where are we?" he asked, shocked that he couldn't remember much of the night before.

"Well, we are apparently in Vegas. How much do you remember?"

"Well, I remember seeing you in the booth at the club, but I was on my way to my throne and motioned you over. You gave me a very skilled lap dance, and then I took you to my office and fed. Then everything gets a little fuzzy from there." He smirked at the memory of her skillful lap dance. This was a side of Sookie he wanted to see more of when they were in private.

"Eric, look at your left hand. Maybe that will fill in some of those blanks."

Glancing down at his hand, Eric smirked and said, "You have got to be kidding me! I finally got you to say yes to something?"

_It started off "hey cutie, where you from?"_

_Then it turned into "OH NO! What have I done?"_

_And I don't even know my last name_

The entire hotel heard the boisterous laughter of the now married Viking Vampire from one end of the hotel to the other. It had truly been the best night of his entire Vampire existence.


	21. Escape The Pina Colada Song

Hey all! Sorry to not have updated in a little while, but I had another case of writers block. I think this is going away, because I already have an idea for the next chapter. :) Anyway, I hope you all like this one, as the song I used had been begging for me to write a fic about it for S&E. I also had to do a little bit of research into this one, as I put in the actual Shreveport area code for the telephone number (which is a fake one) and to pull up the radio station in Shreveport. So without further ado...

* * *

_Escape (The Pina Colada Song) by Rupert Holmes_

Sookie sat reading the morning paper and laughing at the personal ads she was reading. She wondered where some of thesepeople came up with this crap. "Single white female seeks handsome Southern gentleman vampire. Call 318-545-9898. Weres and Shapeshifters need not bother. What a moron!" She said laughing at the top of her lungs. These people in these ads were definitely making her feel better about her lack of a love life. Her last real boyfriend was Bill, and quite frankly he was more concerned with his vampire computer program than he was with her. Her thoughts shifted to Eric, but she decided not to let herself wander anywhere near there because it would only bring up her feelings of lust and unfullfillment.

_I was tired of my lady,_

_We'd been together too long,_

_Like a worn out recording,_

_Of a favorite song._

_So while she lay there sleepin,_

_I read the paper in bed,_

_And in the personal columns,_

_There was this letter I read._

Sookie walked over to the desk and took out a writing tablet and a pen. She decided that she was going to have some fun and maybe meet someone worthwhile by writing into the personal ads, only hers was going to be tasteful compared to some of the ones she read in there. Turning up the radio, Sookie suddenly had writers block as to what to write. _"And now, let's take it back in time a few years. Here's Escape (The Pina Colada Song) by Rupert Holmes on your best hits of yesterday and today, 96.5 FM."_As the song got to the chorus, Sookie smiled and began to write down the lyrics.

_If you like Pina Coladas,_

_And getting caught in the rain,_

_If you're not into yoga,_

_If you have half a brain,_

_If you like making love at midnight,_

_In the dunes of the cape,_

_Then I'm the love that you've looked for,_

_Write to me and escape._

_**The next night **_

Pam walked into Eric's office with the day's paper. "Here Master. I have read the day's Dear Abby and the paper is all yours." Eric rolled his eyes. Spotting the personal ads, he looked at Pam and said "Who would take out one of these ads? They seem so…boring." He said. "I find them quite entertaining. Look at the one on the second to last line. It is a hoot. It has that song you hate so bad!" Barely containing her laughter, Pam began to hum chorus to the Pina Colada Song, as she watched Eric scowl at her. It was one of her favorite songs to torture Eric with when he was being a royal pain in the ass. Since that was happening a lot more lately, with his lack of a certain telepath to keep him company, she had been constantly playing the song before they would open the club for the night.

_I didn't think about my lady,_

_I know that sounds kinda of mean,_

_But me and my old lady,_

_Had fallen into the same old dull routine,_

_So I wrote to the paper,_

_Took out a personal ad,_

_And though I'm nobody's poet,_

_I thought it wasn't half bad._

Reading the lines several times, Eric burst out laughing. "Who would send the lyrics of that song into the newspaper in hopes of meeting someone?" "I rather think it is clever Master. Besides, even a woman like me likes those things sometimes." Pam said with a note of longing in her voice. "Write back to her. What could it hurt? She may be just what you need to get over that little Fae telepath you are so obsessed with." Smirking, Pam walked out the door, just in time for the lamp on Eric's desk to come crashing into the door behind her.

He didn't want to even think of Sookie right now. She had made her feelings perfectly clear when they had gotten back from Jackson. True, he had lead her to believe that he didn't care about her, but really he was just trying to protect her from Russell and his creepy henchman Franklin. When she told him that she hated him and never wanted to see him again, it hurt something inside him. Deciding that Pam could have a point, which was rare when it came to his love life, Eric picked up his pen and his personalized stationary, he wrote what he could remember of the second verse of the song that Pam so loved to torture him with.

_Yes I like Pina Coladas,_

_And getting caught in the rain,_

_I'm not much into health food,_

_I am into champagne,_

_I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon,_

_And cut through all this red tape,_

_At a bar called O'Malley's,_

_Where we'll plan our escape._

_**The next morning**_

Sookie grabbed her paper off her front porch and flipped through it. As she always did, she flipped to the personal ads. She needed a good laugh this morning, because her sleep had been disturbed again by visions of a 6'4 Viking Vampire in nothing but his Viking battle helmet. One of the ads caught her eye, and she recognized the song right away. Someone had answered her letter in a rather clever way. She smiled as she thought about what kind of person they were and if they enjoyed some of the same things that she did. She looked at the words, and noticed that instead of the usual line of "I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon." it said "I've got to meet you by tomorrow midnight." Thinking it odd, Sookie still managed to smile as she began to plan what she should wear. Around 9:30, Sookie began the drive from Bon Temps to Shreveport to a little sports bar called O'Malley's. Apparently it was something that you had to try once, even if you lived next door to the place.

_So I waited with high hopes,_

_And she walked in the place,_

_I knew her smile in an instant,_

_I knew the curve of her face,_

_It was my own lovely lady,_

_And she said "Aw, it's you",_

_Then we laughed for a moment,_

_And I said "I never knew"._

Eric sat at a table in the back of the bar, wearing his favorite red shirt. He knew it made him stand out in the crowded bar full of drunken morons watching some baseball game. He wasn't really interested in any of the sports they were showing on the big screen televisions since the World Cup was over. Instead, he waited and watched all the women that came in the bar. He certainly hoped it was a woman he was meeting. Checking his watch for the 100th time since he had gotten there 15 minutes before hand, he looked up and saw his favorite little telepath walking through the door. Surprised and amused to see her walk in, he stood up and waited for her to notice him.

_That you like Pina Coladas,_

_And gettin caught in the rain,_

_And the feel of the ocean,_

_And the taste of champagne,_

_If you like making love at midnight,_

_In the dunes on the cape,_

_Your the lady I've looked for,_

_Come with me and escape._

"_There is no way that is who I think it is."_Sookie thought slightly mortified and slightly amused that only she could have had her letter answered by the one vampire who never left her thoughts. Walking over to where Eric stood, she smirked up at him and said "What are you doing in a sports bar at midnight Eric? Not exactly the clientele you are used to is it?"

"Well, Lover, I am meeting someone here tonight. Perhaps you know her. She likes pina coladas, getting caught in the rain, she isn't into yoga, and she had half a brain. She likes making love at midnight in the dunes of the cape, and she is the spunky telepath I have been longing for, and I can't wait for us to make our escape."

Giggling uncontrollably at his remarkable memory, Sookie smiled. "Well, I am here looking for someone too. You see, Viking, he likes pina coladas, getting caught in the rain. He isn't into health food, he's into champagne. He too likes making love at midnight in the dunes of the cape, and he is a very sexy vampire that I have longed for since I met him."

_If you like Pina Coladas,_

_And getting caught in the rain,_

_If you're not into yoga,_

_If you have half a brain,_

_If you like making love at midnight,_

_In the dunes on the cape,_

_Then I'm the love that you've looked for,_

_Write to me and esc_ape.

Tilting his head down, Eric started to kiss her when she breathed, smirk firmly planted on her face, "I didn't know you had a taste for pina coladas and champagne."


	22. Living on a Prayer

_This chapter is inspired by my love/obsession with Bon Jovi. :) Enjoy!

* * *

_

_Once upon a time_

_Not so long ago_

Eric pinched his nose to ward off the oncoming headache he felt brewing. Somehow, despite his protests, Sookie and Pam had suckered him into taking them to see Bon Jovi. For weeks it was all they had talked about, and even resorted to begging him. He was amused when Pam got on her hands and knees pleading with him to take her to see her favorite band of all time. Or so she had said they were. Then she got Sookie in on the act by telling her that Bon Jovi was coming to Shreveport for the first time in several years. All it took was Sookie giving him her best puppy dog eyes and he caved. So much for being a macho Viking vampire. He was putty in the hands of his little telepathic fairy.

_Tommy used to work on the docks_

_Union´s been on strike_

_He´s down on his luck...it´s tough, so tough_

So here he sat, after a rather lackluster opening act by some local band, watching his child and his bonded eagerly anticipating the arrival on the stage of this Bon Jovi guy. He didn't know much about him, mainly because he didn't really pay attention to the 80's hair bands Pam loved. He always avoided listening to them, but somehow Pam managed to sneak a few of the era's songs in when they were at the bar. The lights in the arena went down, and suddenly, he heard the first strains of a song he was all too familiar with.

_Gina works the diner all day_

_Working for her man, she brings home her pay_

_For love - for love_

If he wasn't deaf by Pam and Sookie's screams when Bon Jovi approached the microphone, the lady sitting beside him, who had to be Sookie's age back when Bon Jovi first got popular, was going to bust his eardrum with her infernal yelling. Unbeknownst to him, Eric had started to tap his foot to the beat of "Living on a Prayer". He looked up at Sookie, and what he saw made him part lustful and part amused. She was shaking her butt with wild abandon, and was singing along with the song, knowing every word before the singer could get the words out of his mouth.

_She says we´ve got to hold on to what we´ve got_

_it doesn´t make a difference_

_If we make it or not_

_We´ve got each other and that´s a lot_

_For love - we´ll give it a shot_

Even though he knew what he would see when he looked at Pam, he still took a chance at glancing at her. She was acting like some teenager the way she was screaming at the band. He could have sworn for a second there that she was trying to glamour Richie Sambora, but he figured she deserved to have a little fun. Sookie on the other hand was shooting looks at this Jon Bon Jovi guy that would have made him jealous had he not known that she was his and no one else's.

_Whooaaaaaa! We´re half way there_

_Whooooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer_

_Take my hand- we´ll make it - I swear_

_Whooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer_

By the end of the concert, he was highly aware of several things. The first was that Sookie was very turned on by the music they had just heard. The second was that he highly enjoyed the concert. He would even take Sookie and Pam to see that particular band again in the very near future.

_Tommy got his six string in hock_

_Now he´s holding in what he used_

_To make it talk - so tough, it´s tough_

After dropping Pam off at her house, he drove Sookie back to her farmhouse in Bon Temps. He hadn't even gotten to the front porch when she was being very frisky with him. Had he known such music would put her in this kind of mood, he would have tried this back when she was with Bill. Glancing over at her, she put her hand on his knee and winked. It was going to be a long drive if she kept this up, that he knew for sure.

_Gina dreams of running away_

_When she cries in the night_

_Tommy whispers: Baby it´s okay, someday_

Pulling up to her house, Sookie waited the few seconds it took him at vampire speed to get around the car. He was quite enjoying this quiet, content version of Sookie. She wasn't putting up a fight at all tonight. Not when he bought her tour merchandise or when he offered to glamour the security guards so they could get backstage. When he suggested the latter, Sookie just laughed and said "Oh hush you!" He quite liked this side of her and he was hoping to make it last for the rest of the night.

_We´ve got to hold on to what we´ve got_

_it doesn´t make a difference_

_If we make it or not_

_We´ve got each other and that´s a lot_

_For love - we´ll give it a shot_

Sookie unlocked the door and lead the way into the house. Eric smirked as he felt her lust through the bond. He knew he was going to be ending this night in a very good way. Looking at her sitting on the couch, he got up and went over to her cd player. Finding the correct cd, he put it in and turned it to the song that he knew would get Sookie excited and amused at the same time.

_Whooaaaaaa! We´re half way there_

_Whooooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer_

_Take my hand- we´ll make it - I swear_

_Whooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer_

_Livin´on a prayer_

As the first chords of "Living on a Prayer" began to course through the stereo, Sookie looked up to see Eric standing with a makeshift microphone preparing to sing her favorite song. "Whooooaaaaa! We're halfway there, whoooooa living on a prayer" Sookie giggled as she watched him sing his heart out. It was cute watching him try to impress her like this.

_Oooooooh_

_We´ve got to hold on ready or not_

_You live for the fight when that´s all that you´ve got_

_Whooaaaaaa! We´re half way there_

_Whooooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we´ll make it - I swear_

_Whooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer_

_Whooaaaaaa! We´re half way there_

_Whooooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we´ll make it - I swear_

_Whooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer_

_Whooaaaaaa! We´re half way there_

_Whooooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we´ll make it - I swear_

_Whooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer_

Finishing up the song, Eric looked over and winked at her. Taking his hand and leading him up the stairs, Sookie said "Oh, Viking, we are more than halfway there."

Living on a Prayer (Bon Jovi)


	23. Only Prettier

I'm glad everyone like the last chapter. :) This one is a little different from the others, so please let me know your thoughts. I hope you enjoy this one, because I had fun writing it. If you haven't heard Miranda Lambert, go check her out. She is a very talented artist!

* * *

_Only Prettier (Miranda Lambert)_

Sookie, Amelia, and Pam sat at Eric's private table at Fangtasia. Perks of being married to the boss, he told her the other night when he asked her to come to the club tonight. She had agreed, but on the condition that she get to bring her friends and have a good old girls night out. Out of the corner of her eye, Sookie saw Yvette walk in the door with a couple of other women, who she could only assume were her friends. Sauntering over to the booth next to Sookie's, Yvette sat down and proceeded to tell her friends all about her beliefs that Eric and Sookie weren't going to stay together, and how he would come running back to her in the end.

_Well I've been saved by the grace of southern charm_

_I got a mouth like a sailor and yours is more like a hallmark card_

_If you wanna pick a fight well I'm gonna have to say good night_

_I don't have to be hateful, I can just say bless your heart_

As Sookie listened to her, she felt somewhere between rage and humor. Her Gran had always raised her to turn the other cheek, but right now all she wanted to do was show the bitch who really had the upper hand. Noticing the look on Sookie's face, Amelia said "Girl, you want me to take care of that little hoe? Because I know you are too nice to hit a bitch, but I be damned if I am going to sit here and let her talk some shit about you and your relationship." As Pam started to exit the booth, Sookie grabbed her arm. "Let me take care of this girl. I don't have to be a bitch like she is. I can just show her how I got the handsome hunk of Viking and she will never have him."

_And even though I don't belong with your high life friends_

_Doesn't mean we don't get together and try to make amens_

_It's easier can you see lets agree to just disagree_

_We don't have to like each other but its sure fun to pretend_

Getting up, Sookie walked to Yvette's table. Shock crossed Yvette's face as she saw Sookie standing before her. "Look Yvette, here is the deal. Eric and I are solid. I'm not sure where you get that he is going to come running back to you, and I really don't care. Furthermore, we don't have to like each other, but for your sake, I suggest we pretend to get along so that my handsome boyfriend doesn't fire your ass."

_So lets shake hands and reach across those party lines_

_You got your friend just like I got mine_

_We might think a little differently_

_But we got a lot in common you will see_

_We're just like you, only prettier_

"Let's just shake hands like two adults and agree to disagree. Besides, I think Eric has made up his mind, and the one he wants definitely isn't you." With that, Sookie turned on her heels and walked toward where Eric sat watching the spectacle on his throne, a smug grin on his face. Her friends knew that she would feel better when she was with the man she loved, and there was nothing Yvette could do to change the way that Eric and Sookie felt about each other.

_Everybody says you gotta know your enemies_

_Even if they only weigh a hundred pounds and stand five foot three_

_If you just smile and behave you could always get your way_

_It's a universal plan that'll get you where you can in all societies_

Amelia looked at Pam and sighed. "I really don't know what Eric saw in that piece of trash. She looks like a cheap hoe." Pam nearly shot blood out her nose at hearing Amelia's description of Yvette. She actually thought that trash was too good a word for Yvette. She always thought that the hoochie was somewhere between hooker and homeless, judging by the way she dressed.

_So lets shake hands and reach across those party lines_

_You got your friend just like I got mine_

_We might think a little differently_

_But we got a lot in common you will see_

_We're just like you, only prettier_

Amelia and Pam got up and made their way over to Yvette's table, where she could hear the girls laughing and making fun of Sookie after she had left their table. "How deluded is she? Thinking she is going to stay with Eric for eternity. Once she breaks him, I will be waiting in the wings to help him pick up the pieces. Besides, who is going to want that little piece of trash as it is?" The cackles of laughter soon died as Amelia approached the table.

_So lets shake hands and reach across those party lines_

_You got your friend just like I got mine_

_We might think a little differently_

_But we got a lot in common you will see_

_We're just like you, only prettier_

" Look here ladies," Amelia began, "just because you got your knickers in a twist and then told you to get out the next night, don't take it out on her. Everyone deserves a little happiness. And Eric and his gracious plenty make Sookie plenty happy." The look on Yvette's face was priceless and the only sounds she could muster were little gasps of air, coming from the shock of Amelia's blunt words. Turning on her heels, Amelia started to turn back to the table they had been sitting at.

_Well I'll keep drinkin' and you'll keep gettin' skinnier_

_Hey I'm just like you only prettier_

Before she could get to the table and sit down, she heard Pam's voice loudly proclaim, "Honey, Sookie is just like you as far as her skills, only prettier." The last thing heard as Yvette left the club in a huff were the sounds of Pam and Amelia's cackling laughter.


	24. You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

Sorry for the delay in updates. I haven't really had much motivation lately. Sorry about that. I hope this chapter makes up for it! I wrote it before the season finale, but decided to sit on it until after I watched it tonight. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This (Toby Keith)

The hotel's ballroom was decorated in reds, silvers, and blacks for the party. Sookie had agreed to go as Bill's date for one reason: seeing Eric again. She hadn't seen him since his somewhat misguided attempt to save her from Russell Edgington. Sure, he had thrown her into the basement at Fangtasia and fed on her, but he did it to protect her. Deep down, she knew that, and that was why she had saved him from burning in the sun that fateful day. It was also the day she had told Bill that under no certain circumstances would she ever be his again.

She wore a bright red halter dress, knowing it would catch Eric's eye from anywhere in the entire room. She wore her black fuck me heels just to have a little height on him, should he ask her to dance. She hoped he would, she had missed the way his hand fit just so on the small of her back, and the way his lips felt on hers after that night that everything changed at the bar.

_I got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time_

She felt his presence as soon as she entered the room. The man sure knew how to wear a tux. She waited for the inevitable whore of the week to enter behind him, but only Pam sauntered in after him. She was a little surprised at this, because she never saw Eric without a troop of tramps following in his wake. She was jealous every time she saw him with someone new. Deep down, she always wanted to be the girl he was with, but she didn't think he would ever see her as more than a game, something to be taken from Bill. Little did he know that she was beyond done with Bill. She had even chosen to sit across the table from him.

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of light_

_It felt like electricity_

Sookie didn't even have to turn around to know who was approaching her from behind. "Miss Stackhouse, Compton, lovely to see you this fine evening. Bill, would you mind if I borrowed Sookie here for a dance?" The sounds of his voice made her shiver. "Well, Eric, I don't think Sookie is up for it, are you dear?" Bill said with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Actually, _Bill_, I am up for dancing with Eric. Excuse us, please." Sookie said, and turned on her heels, not seeing Bill's jaw drop to his chest.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

He led her onto the dance floor and pulled her into his strong arms. She was driving him crazy. He knew he couldn't have her, but he was going to have this one dance. It would have to suffice him, at least until she finally gave Compton the boot. "Lover, all eyes are on us. They must be wondering why an angel would be dancing with me." He said with a grin on his face. "They are wondering why such a handsome man would be dancing with someone as crazy as me." She said smiling back. Suddenly, Sookie leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I never did properly thank you for saving me Eric." He gave her a small smile and pulled her in a little closer to him.

_They're all watchin' us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do, maybe kiss me again_

Nothing was said for the rest of the dance between the couple on the floor, but everyone in the audience was watching them in fascination. Even Bill couldn't take his eyes off of the couple as they glided across the dance floor. He knew at that moment that any chance he might have had at getting Sookie back was gone.

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

_Girl, you've never moved me quite_

_The way you moved me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know_

_I just wanted you to know_

As the song ended, Eric looked down at Sookie, "you really shouldn't kiss me like you just did unless you mean it in the way I hope you do. I vowed not to take you from Compton out of respect. If however, you are done with him and you mean it in the way that I hope, please feel free to kiss me like that again." He walked her back to her chair and disappeared into the crowd. She watched him walk away in stunned silence.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. He was waiting for her to leave Bill on her own, even though that had already happened. Why she didn't just say it to him when they were walking back to the table was beyond her. She looked across the table at Bill, who was clearing his throat in an unnecessary manner. "What Bill?" "Are you going after him Sookie? It is obvious there is more between you two than there could ever be between us. Go and be happy. I can see now that I will never be more to you than just a friend."

He didn't have to tell her twice as she jumped up from the table and scanned the crowd for her 6'4 Viking Vampire. She didn't see him at first, but noticed him walking out the ballroom doors. Quickly, Sookie made her way across the room and out the doors. She had to catch him and give him the chance he earned and deserved.

_They're all watchin' us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do, baby kiss me again_

_Kiss me again_

She spotted him nearing the door in the empty hotel lobby. "ERIC!" she yelled, with as much courage as she could muster. He turned to see her running down the hall toward him. Crashing into him, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him with as much passion and love as she could. Pulling back, she said "I mean it. I mean it today, tomorrow, and forever."


End file.
